The Beginning of The End?
by blossom2014
Summary: Miley's life was perfect. Her adoring fans, her caring family, her love interest Nick coming along. It was all great, until she begins not feeling one hundred percent as she should be. Could everything she has, go down with her? Full
1. Chapter 1

_**Full Summary: Miley's life was perfect. Perfect friends. "I'll always be there for you, Miley. Just like you've always been there for me." - Lilly. She had perfect fans. "Hannah, Hannah, Hannah!" She had a loving family. "I love you so much babygirl." - Robby. Then one fateful night, all of that changed. "Momma, did you see what happened to Hannah Montana?" - Noah, a fan. "She just has a nasty case of strep throat, she'll be fine." - Doctor. Just when things were beginning to look like they were back to normal once again, "Hey, I'm Nick. I was just wondering if you'd like to share a dance with me?" her life came crashing down around her. "I'm terribly sorry Miss Stewart, but you **__**don't**__** have strep throat at all. We misdiagnosed. What you have, is far worse my dear." - Doctor. It was utterly shocking how she could lose everything she ever gained within a blink of an eye. "I'm sorry Miles, but I just can't handle this anymore. Our friendship is over." - Lilly. "I heard that she was pregnant and that's why she's hiding, what a whore!" - The hateful assumptions that were extremely far from the truth. Of course her true fans stuck by her every step of the way. "I hope Hannah gets better soon!". "What's with you're attitude? I'm so sick of it!" - Jackson. Then what about her love life taking flight at the most worst possible time? "Miles, it's so much deeper than that. I think I love you Smiley." - Nick. She knew that she couldn't have that either. "Miley, you know it's not safe, there's no way you can see him." Robby. So many unanswered questions were whirling about. Would she ever be able to be her normal self once again? Was it really that hard to accomplish? Would she ever have her chance at true love? Read on to find out. **_

**The Beginning of The End**

**Chapter One: Startled**

It was the second night the Stewart family had spent in their new house. It was hard to settle down in a house that you just moved into not that long ago, but Miley was managing just fine. She actually had her room completely unpacked and realized shortly after what time it was. Since it was rather late, she had to get to bed right that very moment since she had school in the morning. After fluffing her pillows up just so, she settled down and after several minutes had finally drifted to sleep.

::(H-M)::

The sun's rays shone right in Miley's eyes that fateful Monday morning. She let out a groggy moan and rolled out of bed to get up. Of course she had to be awoken by her noisy alarm clock, which she had smashed the snooze button on to make it stop going off as it did ever so loudly. Miley slowly grabbed some clothes out of her closet to start her day off, then she trudged towards her bathroom, deciding that she would get ready for what the day had to offer in there. Today marked the first day that she and Lilly would be seniors! Finally the day had come for them. No more getting looked down on by those higher up on the high school ladder. Nope. Now they were at the top. Miley lazily grabbed her hair brush and the bristles began stroking her long, curly brown hair.

She took out her bag of make-up or as Jackson called it, her war-paint, and she started to dab on some foundation. Just then, Miley began to notice that blood was trickling down from her nose. Oh boy, this wasn't good. Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly gathered up some tissue paper and placed it over her nose as she rapidly tried to think of what could be causing this. Nothing came to mind exactly, but nosebleeds were harmless, right? _I've heard once before that bleeding, no matter where it happens could be signs of something really serious, can't remember what it was though. Nothing like that can happen to me, right? I mean, I've got a big concert coming up soon to kick off Hannah Montana's European Tour... this can't be happening! Not now. _Miley shook those thoughts away. It was silly how she was panicking over a small, silly little nosebleed. She glanced back into the mirror one more time and tried to peel the tissue away from her nose, only to reveal more blood than before. Oh man, this really couldn't be happening to her. She changed the messy bunch of tissue she used for her nose and replaced it with a new gathering of tissue, throwing the bloddy one away. Miley began to work around holding her hand to her nose. She swiftly applied the rest of her make-up on, with some difficulty but she did it nonetheless. By the time she went to grab her top of choice, she pulled the tissue away to find that her nose finally stopped oozing. Thank goodness, now she could get back to getting ready for school. Miley cleaned up her nose, which appeared to look normal even after that episode of bleeding, and she put on her outfit and even had time to accessorize accordingly.

After cleaning up her traces of untidiness within her bathroom, Miley then made sure she had her backpack, filled with all her brand-new school supplies and made her way downstairs. She remembered to remain her normal self, as if nothing had happened upstairs. "Hey Miles!" Lilly greeted her excitedly as she hugged her best friend. "Can you believe that today, we'll be seniors?" Miley covered up her nervousness with a chuckle, actually no. She couldn't believe that time had gone by _that_ quickly. It seemed like yesterday that Hannah Montana's career was kicking off and that she was just a freshman in high school. Wow. How time really does fly. Not all of it was necessarily having fun though.

"No, I really can't. But, we'd best get going if we don't want to be late." She stated casually as she passed Lilly, putting on her shoes of choice. Today, they were a sweet, elegantly designed pair of flats. Lilly had a sickening feeling that there was something up with Miley, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Not wanting to upset her friend, she made her way over to the front door, leaving the topic alone. Robby Ray following behind the girls.

"I was just on my way out, may I offer you ladies a lift to school?" Miley nodded enthusiastically, she would much rather have her father drive them to school today instead of walking. It was something that she just had to be in the mood for. She watched as Lilly eagerly bounced out the door and off the front porch. She was like a massive unlimited supply of energy. Miley only wished that she had that same kind of energy. Oddly enough, she felt rather tired today. She tried to think of the proper word to describe her decline of energy. Oh what was it? It was sitting on the tip of her tongue. Fatigue! That was it, the word she was looking for. She felt rather fatigued. They piled into the Stewart vehicle one by one. Getting ready for what this first day as seniors of their high school would have in store for them. "Hey Miles, you alright?" Robby asked his daughter, noting how exhausted she looked. He figured that she was probably up half the night unpacking or deciding what outfit she'd wear for her first day of school.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine." He had a bad feeling that Miley wasn't as alright as she said she was. But then again, he was known to be a slight bit overprotective. Still, if there was something wrong with his little girl, he should know about it.

"You look exhausted Bud, you sure you're alright?" Lilly thought to herself for a moment, Miley did look awfully tired. She normally wasn't. Meh, she was probably just coming down with something. Lilly was positive that it wasn't that serious.

"Yes Daddy, I'm fine. Now can we just get to school please?" Robby sighed, he made a note to himself to find out what was wrong with Miley later. He had to. It was all part of parenting.

"Alright darlin'." Miley had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time this topic would be mentioned today. She'd probably hear it from everyone and anyone who knew her. Great, just great.

::(H-M)::

"Welcome all to another exciting school year at Seaview High. We have a new bunch of grade nines and a great set of seniors this year. Lots of things will happen around here but more of that will be explained in an assembly at the end of the week. This has been your morning announcements, thank you and have a wonderful first day." Who knew that the PA system could be so darn loud? Well, all of Seaview high knew now. Miley sat up straight in her classroom seat. She had Math first thing in the morning this year with Lilly. Nothing could go wrong now.

"Hey, it's the losers! Are you all ready for another year of being banished to the loser's table at lunch? Oh, and we can't forget about you being the last resort on our 'Cool List', now can we?" Amber Addison stated bitterly as she flipped her long, silky black hair over her right shoulder, looking as snobby as ever today. With a special dash of annoying today too. Wonderful. She and Ashley Dewitt shared a laughed and made their famous gesture with one another.

"Ooooohh, tsssssss!" Miley swore that if they didn't leave right at that moment, she'd tear the perfect little expensive pair of earings right out of both their ears. Ashley snickered when she saw that they were actually annoying Miley really well today. Amber glanced down at Miley sitting in her seat, she actually didn't look great today, and that wasn't meant in an insult either. Miley looked rather sickly to be honest.

"Actually, c'mon Ashley. Let's go sit down and leave them be." Lilly's eyes widened in shock as she turned around to look at Miley. She was just as puzzled. Did Amber actually suggest that they leave? Well, maybe this year was starting to look a lot better already! She most certainly hoped so. Lilly's mouth had dropped as well, it was clear that she couldn't believe it either.

"But Amber, why are - " Amber glared at Ashley intensely. Ashley felt scared for a moment, Amber never ever glared at her like that before.

"Don't. Question. Me. Let's go." Ashley just obeyed promptly, like the little lost puppy she appeared to always be. Hmm, perhaps things were majorly looking up for them? It was indeed possible. Especially at the rate things were going at now. Miley actually smiled in hopes of having a peaceful senior year. It certainly sounded like a good plan. Until Miley noticed that Ashley covered her mouth and looked horrified. Oh no, Miley hoped that Ashley wasn't freaking out over what she thought she was.

"Eww, Miley you're bleeding!" Ashley shrieked out loud, causing most of the class to stare at her. Oh great. Perfect timing actually! Miley softly cursed and brought her hand up to her nose. Yep. It was bleeding again. Oh wonderful. Miley glanced over at the other students, then over at Amber and Ashley as Lilly got up to try and assist Miley.

"If the teacher asks, I'm here today, just dealing with a nosebleed, okay?" Amber nodded solemnly, completely speechless. Since when did Miley ever have nosebleeds? Miley left the classroom right away, Lilly trailing behind her. This senior year was starting off with many, many surprises.

::(H-M)::


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey! Just wanted to say thanks for the great reviews and I hope you continue to read along. Thank you, now please enjoy the **__**second chapter.)**_

**The Beginning of The End**

**Chapter Two: Of All Things**

Miley and Lilly had made excellent time as they quickly entered the bathroom. Lilly was frantic, but Miley had a little bit more experience than her best friend when it came to something like this. Especially when that something creeped up on her around seven o'clock this morning. "Holy cow Miley, how does a nose start randomly bleeding out of no where like that? I mean, I've seen a completely nose-breaking sucker punch before and that result was no where near as bloody as what you have here." Lilly stated to Miley, her voice flooding with concern. The brunette beauty shook her head as she placed the rough texture of paper towel on her nose. She didn't know what to say to her best friend. Usually Miley always had something to say, but as of right now she was speechless. "We have to tell your dad." Oh no! Oh no, no, no, no! There was no way that her dad could know about what was going on. He'd pull her out of school but what could possibly be even worse than that? He'd cancel Hannah's tour! No, he could not know.

"Lilly, no way! My dad can't know. He'll totally cancel off Hannah Montana's European Tour and he'll take me out of school and, no. I just don't want that to happen. I want to be able to travel around Europe and take you with me. Lilly, this has to be our little secret for now. Please?" Lilly glanced at Miley skeptically. This was a really big secret that was supposed to be just between the two of them. It scared her. Was keeping the secret of Miley's nose bleeding really the _right_ thing to do? It wasn't just some silly little girl secret. This was concerning Miley's health.

"Miles, I don't really think that this is a secret that we should keep just between you and I. We should tell your dad about this." Miley begged Lilly with her pleading eyes. They read a terrified expression. It pained Lilly to see her best friend like this, but she had to stick to what she felt was right. She truly felt that Robbie Ray should know about it.

"Lilly you don't understand. Just, help me buy some time. I need to get my thoughts together and try and figure this one out on my own. Your my best friend Lilly, you have to help me here." Lilly let out a heavy sigh as she crossed her arms. She felt Miley's despair and wanted to help her in anyway she possibly could, but was lying and saying that everything was okay actually helping her in the long run? Somehow, Lilly didn't think so but at the same time she didn't want to upset her. But they _would_ talk about this later.

"Alright, alright, okay. I'll help you buy some time." Miley carefully took the bunch of paper towel off of her nose, relieved to find that it was done its bloody episode. She threw the paper towel out in the garbage can and began to clean up her nose for the second time today.

"Thanks Lilly, no wonder you're my best friend." Lilly gave a small smile. But she was still worried about Miley. Why was it so important to keep her condition such a secret? It could be something important that needed taking care of right away but no, Miley wanted to hide it. Well, Lilly would oblige. _For now_.

"Let's get back to class before the principal decides to have a search party and trust me, we don't want that." Miley looked over herself in the mirror. Yep. Everything looked just as good as it was before. She gave Lilly a reassuring smile and both girls exited the bathroom. Lilly couldn't help but to wonder just how much longer it would be until things became not so well again. Upon their entrance into the classroom, the students all stopped what they were doing and stared at Miley in wonder. Miley ignored their stares and just sat down in her chosen seat, Lilly's seat just in front of hers.

"Hey there, I'm Mrs. White." Miley glanced at the young, female teacher. Hm, surely Miley would remember having her before but she didn't. So either Miley's memory was slipping away or this was a new teacher. "I'm new to Seaview this year. So I'll take it as one of you is Miley Stewart and the other is Lilly Truscott?" The girls each nodded.

"I'm Miley, the one who had the nosebleed." Miley stated solemnly, she signaled over to Lilly before opening her mouth again to talk. "That's Lilly, she was assisting me." Mrs. White seemed sympathetic towards Miley, and she indeed was.

"It's nice to meet you Miley, and you too Lilly." She said with a warm, reassuring smile. Both girls had a good vibe about this Mrs. White. Perhaps it would be a good year? "You didn't miss much. I was just going over the course material, the units we would be studying and so on. So get comfortable, because I'm about to move on. And after that, I'll be handing out text books that you all _will_ take care of as if it's your own life on the line. Got it?" Yeah, for once Miley was content with being healthy for the moment and sitting in math class. Maybe things weren't so bad after all?

::(H-M)::

Later that day at lunch in the cafeteria, Lilly and Miley were sitting at their usual "Loser's Table". Lilly had her lunch all out in front of her. She began to open her container of chicken ceasar salad and dig in, only she noticed that someone else wasn't eating anything. That someone else, was Miley. "Hey, I can't be the only one making a mess of myself at lunch. Where's your food? Didn't you bring a lunch?" Miley let out a soft sigh. Of course she brought her lunch, but she wasn't exactly hungry right now. She didn't feel sick to her stomach or anything, she just didn't want to eat right now.

"Oh yeah, I brought it alright. I don't know, I'm just not really hungry right now." _Oh great._ Lilly thought to herself. _First the nosebleed, then she's not hungry? Oh this is so going right to Robby. He has to know._ Of course she knew that Miley didn't want her to say anything, but how could she not? Maybe Miley didn't notice it, or maybe she did. But the fact that it seemed like she was experiencing one symptom after another appeared to snowball. As if they kept on coming. Lilly desperately hoped that these symptoms would stop scaring both girls, but it didn't look like those hopes would be answered any time soon.

"You don't think that the nosebleeding, and you not wanting to eat could be symptoms leading up to something a lot bigger, do you?" Miley stopped to think for a moment. What Lilly just said _was_ possible, but it didn't mean that she wanted to believe it. It was also possible that they were both overreacting too.

"Oh Lilly, don't over think this situation. It's nothing." Lilly didn't exactly believe what Miley said just then, but she had a nagging feeling that her best friend's condition wasn't one to be ignored.

"Me? Over think things? Since when?" Miley chuckled at Lilly's little joke about herself. It was light and heartfelt, which was exactly what Miley needed right now. Actually, she needed it now more than ever.

::(H-M)::

The view at the "Winner's Table" where Amber and Ashley sat wasn't all that grand today. Or at least to Amber it wasn't. She just poked at what looked to be her lunch. She had already ate the orange she packed, and she didn't have room in her stomach for much more than that. She couldn't help but to glance over at where Miley and Lilly were sitting. She noticed that Lilly was completely enjoying her lunch as usual, but Miley wasn't eating anything. As a matter of fact, she still looked sickly. "Are we going to put those losers at the bottom of our 'Cool List' once again this year?" Ashley inquired blankly. Wondering just what was going through Amber's mind. She couldn't understand what was going on. Ever since middle school Amber had been teasing and making fun of Miley Stewart and her friends. Why was this year any different from the others?

"Actually, no Ashley. I was even thinking of getting rid of that stupid list. It doesn't even mean anything." Now that was shocking. Amber ditching the 'Cool List' which had been her own proud creation? Man, there were some really big changes going around Malibu. Some real confusing changes at that.

"Ah, okay. Whatever you want to do." Ashley noticed that Amber kept staring over at Miley and Lilly. It was getting a little suspicious. But, she figured that it didn't mean anything, but what if it did?

"Do you think something is really wrong with Miley?" Amber questioned her minion. Ashley tilted her head in thought, she wasn't sure, but she knew that a bloody nose wasn't exactly in good health, so it made sense that something was wrong with Miley. It was just the mystery of what it could possibly be.

"Maybe, I mean it's possible. My older sister Lindsay is actually dating her long, lost - " Ashley kept rambling on, but Amber didn't bother to continue listening to Ashley's lame conversation. She wanted to think of something a lot more interesting than that. So, she thought way back to the time she first met Miley Stewart in preschool. Surprisingly Amber and Miley were actually good friends with one another through out grade school as well, but when middle school approached and Ashley came into the picture, things just kind of left her and Miley. Instead of continuing their friendship, they became enemies. Amber began to realized what was meant by the saying 'You never know what you have until it's gone'. She actually missed her friendship with Miley. It wasn't until Amber moved here to Malibu and met up with Miley yet again that things went downhill between them.

"Hey Ashley, let's go see how Miley's doing since that nasty nosebleed this morning." Ashley was not only offended that Amber cut her off in the middle of her on - going story that she was in the middle of, but she was also slightly puzzled. Then again, she decided to just do as she was told by Amber. It was safer that way. Amber noticed that Lilly rolled her eyes and leaned in to say something to Miley as they approached the so - called "Loser's Table". She could feel negative vibes from both girls, but that didn't stop Amber from being concerned. "How are you feeling now, Miley?" Miley and Lilly exchanged glances of confusion before shifting their gaze back up at Amber.

"Mean girls, say what?" Lilly uttered to Miley, whom gave a small smile in return, but other than that didn't overly react to the statement. Miley didn't bother to think of anything to say to Amber that was mean, because she actually wanted to hear her out this time.

"Listen Lilly, Miley and I go way back. I mean, we were great friends since preschool. You can even ask Miley herself. When we moved here to Malibu, that's when our friendship left. I met up with Ashley in middle school and, well, what I'm trying to say is that I do and always will care about my very first best friend, Miley Stweart." Alright, now that had to be the biggest shock that Lilly had ever received. Amber and Miley used to be friends? Lilly looked at Miley, whom nodded. Signaling to Lilly that what she heard was indeed true.

"But how do I really know that's the truth, Amber?" Lilly couldn't just take one person's word for something like that, as propostorous as it seemed, she needed some facts. Something sturdy to lean upon.

"Well, I do know about her mother. If I can go ahead?" Miley glanced up at Amber and nodded slowly. "Susan Stewart, the sweetest woman I'd ever met, sadly passed away on December the twenty sixth in the year of two thousand and two." Lilly's eyes widened, it was so peculiar how Amber knew that. And there was no way that she would have known if Miley never told her or if she hadn't been her friend around then. It was astonishing, but it was apparently true since Miley didn't deny it one bit.

"Wow, I had no idea." Lilly began, not sure of what to say next because as of that very moment, she was speechless. Why did she have a feeling that this year would only open a lot more secrets that she had never known about?

::(H-M)::

Later on that evening, Lilly and Miley had just gotten done with their homework. Yeah, there was unfortunately homework assigned on the first day of their senior year. It seemed as if those teachers loved to just jump right into things. Why couldn't it be like grade school where they didn't get a lot of homework and the teachers didn't give out torturous amounts of it? Right now, both girls would have totally loved that idea. But it wasn't like that at all. This was high school now. It was around nine thirty in the evening and both females knew that it was about time to get settling down and ready for bed. They did have school in the morning after all. "So Miley, what was the best part of the day for you?" Lilly asked casually as she squeezed out toothpaste to stick on her toothbrush bristles. Miley just shrugged as she brushed out her long hair and tied it back into a messy bun. She had to think about that really. Today wasn't one of her good days and that was for sure. Two nosebleeds in one day, not wanting to eat anything and having to deal with the embarrassment of both leaving the classroom and coming back into it after? Yeah, she'd rather not say that this day was anything but not great.

"I liked meeting Mrs. White, she seems like she's pretty cool. The guys are certainly drooling over her." Miley giggled as she remembered some of the hormonal guys in her class liking Mrs. White and thinking that she was beautiful. Lilly laughed and shook her head. Now balancing the toothpaste on the toothbrush. She had yet to get it to her mouth.

"Yeah, she was pretty awesome. I like her, but not the homework she gave. Blech." Miley giggled softly and Lilly began brushing her teeth. Yeah, Miley couldn't say that she exactly loved the homework, but she didn't necessarily mind it.

"That's true. But it's not that hard Lilly, you just have to pay attention to what she's teaching and not be texting Oliver the entire class like I know you were doing." Lilly blushed, and bent over the sink to spit out and rinse her mouth out from the toothpaste. How could she _not_ text her boyfriend? "But anyway, tomorrow is when I begin rehearsing for the European Tour, this December it kicks off. Three months might seem like a long ways away, but it's really not. So I've got to get crack-a-lackin'." Lilly smiled, now that sounded like the Miley she knew and had grown to love. "Hannah cannot let her fans down." Lilly began brushing out her own long locks of dirty blond hair. _"Ooh. I feel like I'm a million miles away, from myself more and more these days. I've been down. So many open roads, but they never lead me home. And now I just don't know who I really am, how it's gonna be. Is there something that I can't see? I wanna understand. Maybe I will never be, who I was before? Maybe I don't even know her anymore? Or maybe who I am today, ain't so far from yesterday? Can I find a way to be, every part of me?"_ Lilly clapped supportingly for her best friend who had just sang for her.

"See, your voice is still as beautiful as ever! You've got nothing to worry about, Hannah." Lilly stated confidently with a wink. Miley smiled and hugged Lilly. Ah, this is exactly what best friends were for. "Well, I'm off to bed now. Goodnight Miley, sweet dreams." Miley gave a light sigh as she parted the hug between them.

"Night Lilly, see you in the morning." Lilly left Miley's bathroom and headed on to her own room. She had to give Oliver a call before she actually went to bed. What kind of a girlfriend would she be if she didn't, hm? Miley glanced at herself one more time in the mirror. "Yeah, see I'm fine. Hannah's tour will rock, everything will be okay." Soon Miley climbed into bed, set her alarm clock and snuggled into the depth of her bed. Ahh, it was so comfortable.

::(H-M)::

_Miley was sitting on the couch, watching TV when Lilly came and plopped down right beside her. "Hey Miles, guess who has the bestest boyfriend in the entire world?" Lilly was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. Miley fought the urge to roll her eyes. What on earth did Oliver do now? "Jackson made reservations to the fanciest restaurant in Malibu and he said he's got a surprise for me!" Wait, loving-best-friend said what? _

_"Jackson? Lilly, are you sick?" Lilly frowned, what on earth was Miley talking about? Miley knew that she was now dating her brother. As a matter of fact, they'd been dating for five months now. "I mean, you're dating Oliver. Not Jackson." Now it seemed as if both girls were confused. Lilly believed strongly that she was dating Jackson, and Miley was positive that she knew her best friend was dating Oliver, her other best friend. Not her brother. Well, this was a strange situation, now wasn't it?_

_"Miley, I think I would know who I've been dating and it's Jackson. I think you need to lie down." Now she knew that something strange was going on, Lilly was dating, or supposed to be, dating Oliver! Why was she being looked at as if she were insane? How was this even possible?_

_"But, but Lilly! I swear that you were dating Oliver, what happened? Did you guys break up or something?" Lilly inched a little closer to Miley, feeling her forehead in the process. Miley swatted at Lilly's hand and stood up right away._

_"No, I've never dated Oliver. That's just, weird. He's a great friend of mine, of ours and just, no. A-are you sure you're not the one who's not feeling well?" Miley couldn't believe this._

_"Hey baby, you miss me?" Jackson asked non-chalantly as he strolled right over to Lilly, dipping her as his lips brushed hers. Miley then felt sick, how could Lilly even attach her lips to his like that? _"Bud, hey, c'mon. Wake up." _Miley could have sworn that she heard her father's voice..._

"Bud?" Miley's eyes slowly fluttered open. She saw her father sitting on the side of her bed. She immediately wondered what brought him into her room? She self-consciously checked her nose for blood, but there wasn't any. Thank goodness. "There you are, glad to see you're awake." Miley sat up a bit and let out a soft sigh. There had to be a reason that her dad was in her room.

"What are you doing here Dad? I thought you'd be on your way to bed." She asked him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes. He shifted his gaze towards the carpeted floor, but then he glanced back at his daughter.

"I was. I had just came up the stairs and decided to check on you. It's a good thing I did. You were tossing and turning about in your bed. When I felt your forehead, I noticed that you felt warm. I knew it was a fever and so I brought you some acetaminophen, it will bring down your temperature." Miley took the small tablet of medicine, she didn't want to refuse them. She figured that her dad would know exactly what to do about her being sick and he did. He always knew what to do.

"Thanks dad. I think I'll be alright now. I love you." He smiled warmly and kissed Miley's forehead. No matter how old she got, she'd still always be his baby girl.

"I love you too, Miles." Robby then tucked Miley into her bed again, and slowly made his way out of her bedroom, shutting off the light as he did so. Miley turned over and closed her eyes again, she tried not to think about the seemingly bizarre dream she just had previously. Lilly and Jackson dating? The simple thought made her shudder. Eww. But at least it was just a dream. A strange dream, but it was all just a dream . . .

_The scenery around them was absolutely stunning. The moonlight shone above the lake and glittered along the water's surface. A willow tree's branches danced to the rhythm of the gentle September breeze. He took her hand in his, caressing her fingers gently as he did so. "Miley, I had a wonderful time tonight. Being with you just makes me feel so different than I've ever felt before. I feel happy. Better than that, and it's all thanks to you." She looked up at him, too caught up in the moment to notice who exactly he was._

_"You're very welcome. I kinda feel the same way. It's a shame that you have to leave soon. I'm going to miss you terribly." Her eyes were fixiated on his, locked in a moment that Miley herself had never quite experienced before. Sure she had read about this type of thing, but it wasn't something that was easy to explain. You had to feel it for yourself. This feeling, was love. But Miely was puzzled as to why she had this feeling._

_"I'm gonna miss you too." Their lips were only centimeters apart now, the temptation was almost unbearable. "Run away with me Miley." Miley was shaken from her in - love thoughts. What? Run away? Why, most importantly, where on earth would they be running to? "Come on tour with me, we travel together and I'd never have to be away from you. I don't want to leave you here. Please?" Miley had no idea what to say, as a matter of fact, she couldn't say a thing. It were as if her voice was paralyzed. He brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face. "I love you, Miley." Then she had found herself being tenderly kissed by none other than Oliver Oken . . ._

::(H-M)::


	3. Chapter 3

"

A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks for the great reviews. They mean a lot, and that's the truth. Reviews tend to keep an author's creative juices flowing. Well, I know you're dying to read more. So here it is, enjoy and please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought. Thanks!)

**The Beginning of The End**

**Chapter Three: Every Part of Me**

Miley woke up the following morning to her extremely noisy alarm clock. Man she hated that darn thing. She thought many times about having a fight with it. However, if she did that, sure the clock would be in pieces, but she would also be wide awake. So in the end, who would actually end up winning? Miley or the extremely annoying alarm clock? Exactly. So she decided against taking out her alarm and to get ready for the day instead. After picking out her very cute outfit today, with matching kitten heels and accessories, she picked up her cell phone. She couldn't really recall the first dream she had. Something about Lilly. What she did remember, was her second dream about Oliver. It was strange, she never thought that their lips would _ever_ meet. It seemed kind of sweet. In a strange, you're - dating - my - best - friend kind of way. Or at least it was sweet in her dream anyway.

So she figured that she'd tell Oliver about the dream, maybe in hopes he'd be able to de - code it and tell her what it really meant? Which ever the case was, her slender fingers dialed the number of her best 'guy' bud faster than she imagined possible. "Hey, this is Smokin' Oken, unfortunately I'm not available to catch your call right now. So leave a message and I'll be sure to get back to ya." Miley sighed, of course it would go to his voicemail. Hopefully he wouldn't forget all the great friends he had waiting for him at home.

"Hey Oliver, it's Miley. Your long, lost friend. Remember her?" Miley chuckled a little before continuing on with what she really wanted to tell him. "Listen, I had a dream last night and you won't believe the kind of drama it had in it. So, when you have the time, give me a call back alright? Later." Miley flipped her cell phone closed and let out a soft, yet disappointed sigh. She wanted to tell Oliver about her dream, but she didn't want to leave something like that over his voicemail. It was something that she'd rather have his feedback on. Apparently he wasn't exactly there right now to give his opinions but she knew that he'd call her back eventually. Slowly, but surely she began getting ready.

After throwing her outfit on, she decided that today would be a great day to straighten her hair, and so she turned on her straightening iron. She knew that she'd have to wait for it to heat up. So she left it in a safe, secure spot while she left her on - suite bathroom to go knock down - uh, knock on Lilly's bedroom door. "Go away... I'm dead." Miley chuckled at Lilly's lovely good morning response. She tried to think of something to come up with that would get Lilly up in record timing. Ahh, she had the perfect thing.

"Awww, but Daddy made your favorite breakfast!" She stated with a mischevious smirk, knowing that a) Lilly would bust down the door herself, or b) she would at least open her eyes and inquire further about this breakfast. Either way Miley would have won. Simply because Lilly would have been successfully woken up. Just at that moment the bedroom door opened, it startled the brunette slightly, but she had to almost cover her mouth to prevent laughter from bursting out. Lilly opened the door with her eyes half - open, her hair in a very comical, yet messy bun that sat right at the top of her head. And Miley thought that she herself looked a little rough in the morning. Wow.

"Food?" Lilly stated groggily. Miley just hugged her best friend, it was moments like this where she knew that she had chosen the right person to be - friend. As a matter of fact, they were true friends. "Why are you - oh I get it. There is no food and you want to make sure that I won't be able to hurt you. Am I right?" Miley smiled her famously innocent smile, that one that she usually used to get herself out of trouble on a regular basis.

"Yep. But I love you and you should get ready for school. Bye!" Miley blurted out rapidly as she playfully ran back to her room, leaving a baffled and half - awake Lilly just standing there.

::(H-M)::

The day was started off with Mrs. White reviewing the basics that they learned the previous year in grade eleven. Amber wondered why the heck they had to go over things if they had already been taught to them before? Which was actually a good question. It was also surprising but it would have been an even bigger shock if Ashley had asked it. Of course Amber's questione led to Mrs. White stopping and explaining to Amber and the rest of the students that yes, it was very important to go over what they already learned. It was important because in order to build upon new concepts, they would need to have an excellent and thorough understanding of the foundation. The foundation was what they previously had learned. It had to be perfected in order to learn the new senior grade mathematical concepts. That left Amber speechless, and Mrs. White took advantage of that silence to continue before another question, specifically from Amber or Ashley, was to be asked.

Miley was actually right on top of this review and doing very well. It was impressive and it seemed as though Miley had found a favorite teacher. It was about time too. "Miley, can I talk to you for a moment out in the hallway, hun?" Miley nodded and got up. She tried to figure out just what it was that she did wrong. She paid attention to the entire lesson, she even completed her math homework in class. She wasn't texting, unlike Lilly who couldn't seem to put her cell phone away. So, what did Mrs. White want to talk _specifically _Miley about? She stepped out of the classroom and discreetly shut the door behind her. She also glanced up and down the hallway, to reassure that they would have privacy. "Alright, now I've learned very easily within the single day that I've been here to take what Ashley and Amber have to say with a grain of salt or to just let it go in one ear and right out the other one," Now Miley _knew_ that Mrs. White was her favorite teacher. "But they came to me, just after lunch yesterday and they had some concerns about you." _Oh no_. Miley couldn't believe that they would go to their homeroom teacher about something so small as a nosebleed. Ugh, why couldn't those girls just stick to their own darn lives? Unless they _actually_ did care about her. But even if they did, why did they go to Mrs. White?

"Look, is this about the nosebleed the other day?" Mrs. White nodded, but it seemed as if she had something else to add to that as well. Miley spoke up before her teacher had the chance to. "It's nothing. I mean, who doesn't get a nosebleed every once in a while?" Miley could see that Mrs. White wasn't buying that last statement at all. Yeah, maybe she should have left it at the first statement? Definitely.

"Is it common within your family?" Miley hesitated for a moment, and that told Mrs. White all she needed to know. It was amazing how much simple body language could speak without actual spoken words accompanying them. "It's none of my business to inquire about that Miley, but I do know that if I get specific concerns about a student from either faculty members or other students, I have to do some slight investigating just to shut them up. Here's my advice to you though: if you do feel something isn't normal about your situation, you should get to a doctor as soon as possible. That's all I'm saying, and that's all I'm going to say. So, we'll brush this off as if it never happened, and I'll tell Miss Popularity and her little minion not to worry and that you're taking care of things. Alright?" Miley nodded enthusiastically. That would be great actually. "Oh, and you're nose is at it again." Miley rolled her eyes as she checked her nose and realized that yes, there was blood there again. She had memories of Lilly nagging her about letting her dad in on what was going on with her nosebleeding and all come back to her, but it just wasn't the right time to let him know. Not _yet_.

"Oh, thanks Mrs. White." She noticed how Miley seemed almost as if her nose gushing like that was something she had delt with many times before, but she couldn't help but to feel worried for her student. Even though it was only the second day, she had felt that there was something _special_ about Miley. As if there were a whole other side to her that Mrs. White hadn't seen. Unbeknownst to Mrs. White, it was Miley's Hannah Montana side, her alter - ego, that was hidden.

"If anyone questions, I'll tell them you asked me to use the washroom. Got it?" Miley nodded and gave Mrs. White an appreciative smile. It felt awesome to have a teacher cover your back like that. Maybe she was a rare kind of those 'one - of - a - kind' teachers a student comes across upon every once in awhile? Yeah, she definintely was.

::(H-M)::

Lunch had come and gone, and Miley didn't feel like eating, but she had an apple anyway just to keep Lilly's nerves in - tact. Of course she ended up throwing out more than half of it, but at least she ate _something_. So now school was over and guess what it was time for? Hannah's first rehearsal for her tour! That's right. It was time to get her 'Hannah' on. As soon as they got back home both girls slung their backpacks aside. Seeing as it was time for more fun things than homework. "You do realized that we _do_ have to complete our homework though, right?" Lilly rolled her eyes. She wished that homework would die. But of course it would do no such thing, plus be around for all of eternity anyway.

"I can find at least a million better things to talk about than homework, and besides, where's your sense of fun? I mean, this will be awesome. It is your first rehearsal in a while, so let's get going. Please? This is no time get all nerdy on me." It was funny to see Lilly pushing for them to just leave their homework alone. She talked about it as if it were some kind of disease. Something that she'd rather not be around, ever. Miley chuckled and gave her best friend a playful shove, Lilly grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm not getting all nerdy. Well, Miley might be feeling a little nerdy, but Hannah's not." She said with an innocent giggle. Lilly laughed along with her best friend. It was actually kind of clever how she switched personas like that. It was just something that she had gotten used to doing several, several times over the years. "C'mon Lola, let's get this party started!" Miley exclaimed excitedly, not wanting to wait any longer and having a small burst in energy. Of course it wasn't like the huge burst of energy she usually got around this time before her concerts, but it was the first rehearsal of many more to come. So she was allowed to slack off a little bit, was she not? Well, she planned to, but _just_ for tonight.

"Yes!" Lilly did a little happy dance around Miley, but she then stopped in sudden realization of something. "Wait, that means... your closet!" Miley just shook her head and softly laughed, it really didn't take much to excite Lilly, now did it? All she had to do was mention rehearsal and Lilly was all over her closet in less than ten seconds flat. It was amazing and probably the only times Miley had ever seen Lilly run so fast. By that she meant faster than Lilly's normal speed, considering that she was and always would be very athletic.

"That's right. We're heading to the Hannah closet." Lilly squealed with delight and Miley just followed her non - chalantly towards her very, very big Hannah Montana wardrobe. It really was time to get things started.

::(H-M)::

"Hannah is here and ready to get this party started!" Lola loudly announced as Hannah walked into the studio. Robby just shook his head. Ahh, girls would be girls, wouldn't they? "And bust some moves, sing some songs..." She noticed that she was getting glared at by not only Robby, but Hannah as well.

"Well, now that everything's been announced," She stated with a wink towards Lola. "I think we should get started. What do you think?" She inquired as she glanced up at her father. He figured that he should probably tell her the bad news now rather than later on at dinner tonight. Maybe they could put this time to good use?

"Actually darlin', there's something that I probably should've told you earlier." Hearing that from her father was frightening. _What_ exactly did her dad forget to tell her? Hopefully it wasn't something overly important. She began to feel intimidated. What if what she and Mrs. White talked about earlier got to the principal and whom in turn might have called her father? Oh man, just what was she in for now?

"Alright, what is it?" She asked plainly. Upon glancing over at Lola, she read the same fear that deep inside she had herself. The last thing they wanted was to be caught in this mess.

"The European Tour got cancelled." _Phew..._ Hannah thought to herself. _Is that all?_ She let out a heavy sigh, playing this a little more than she normally would. Just to make sure that nothing was suspected.

"Really? But what about my fans? Will they at least get their money back?" Robby's face lit up once again, she had a feeling that with this bad news, also came good news? She most certainly hoped so. There had to be some sort of good news, otherwise her father wouldn't look all happy.

"There's no need to worry about that. I managed to schedule in another tour right in behind this one just an hour or so ago. A tour that would take place so that first of all, your fans won't have to buy entirely new tickets or have the money they spent go to waste. So for those who have boughten tickets already, will still be able to see Hannah Montana. Isn't that great babygirl?" Hannah nodded enthusiastically. That was absolutely wonderful! She loved her fans probably even more than they loved Hannah themselves. It was really all because of them that a girl like her was able to live her dream in the first place.

"Thanks so much. You're the best." After a tender hug between daughter and father was shared, she bounced back into the entire rehearsal thing. "So, should we go over the song list for the show?" Robby nodded as he sat down to think about what she should sing at her concert.

"Well you know that you should _definitely_ sing Best of Both Worlds. I mean that's a given." She nodded right along. It was her signature song, her fans loved it and she did too. It was ironic because the song's message was completely true to what her life was like. She literally had the best of both worlds.

"Definitely. I also want to promote my newer songs as well as throw in the oldies but goldies. Y'know what I'm saying?" She suggested as she popped a bubble - gum bubble. Robby just shook his head and contained his laughter. "Maybe I'll kick things off with Best of Both Worlds? No, wait, no. I think I'll start off with 'Let's Do This'. That's a really good choice for starting things off, don't you agree?" Lola and Robby both agreed. It would be quite the song to start things off. "Then I think I'll go into He Could Be The One, then Right Here . . ." Seconds later, Lola noticed that Hannah wasn't looking so well.

"You alright, Bud?" Uh oh, it seemed as if her father noticed too.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a headache." Of course she was lying, but she didn't want to spill the beans about what she had been feeling. Not just yet. What she was feeling though, was a bout of fatigue, a heavy one. "I'd rather continue this at the next rehearsal. Or maybe over dinner?" Robby felt concerned, but it was probably nothing. Hannah coming down with a cold most likely.

"Yeah, we can do that. Now c'mon, let's get you home."

::(H-M)::

"You have once new voicemail. Press 1, 1 to receive it." Miley pulled her cell phone away from her ear long enough to press the number '1' buton twice. "This is your first un - heard message." Thank goodness. The automated voice messaging system certainly did like to take it's time, now didn't it?

"Hey Miley, it's Oliver. I guess you're not available right now. You're probably doing some Hannah stuff I'm sure. Y'know you do have quite the interesting dreams, and of course I'd love to hear them. So, I'll try and call you later. Or I can just text you. Either way we'll communicate sometime soon. Take care Miley." Ahh, yeah. Sending a text message would probably be the best thing to do. But right now would be a great time for a nap.

::(H-M)::


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! It shows that there are people who are actually interested in it and trust me, it's about to get a lot more interesting than it already is. So, here is the very next chapter and I hope that you like it. Oh, and please don't forget to leave a review with your thoughts and feelings. Oh and one more thing. I just want to say thank you very much to Yamisangel101 for helping me write the chapters and get my ideas out there to you all. Now please enjoy chapter four.)**_

**The Beginning of The End  
Chapter Four: The Skeletons In Her Closet**

Miley hadn't received a nosebleed yet, and there she was just sitting on her bed. Since she had taken quite an early nap, she was wide awake and somewhat energized at one thirty in the morning. It wasn't that she didn't try to go back to sleep again, she did try. But nothing worked. Heck, she even tried counting sheep for goodness sakes which of course did not work in the slightest. Just what was a girl to do? _Thump._ Miley became aware of the noise that was outside of her bedroom but she didn't bother to go check on it. It was probably Lilly falling out of bed and slowly making her way to the bathroom. Lilly woke up usually about once per night to use the washroom. It wasn't like that annoyed Miley or anything, she didn't really hear it. But what she did manage to hear was a knocking upon a door just down the hall. Of course she wondered what was going on, but she also didn't want to let her father know that she was awake this hour in the morning. So she just slid back down and turned over, burrying her head underneath the blankets letting thoughts of what she was going to wear to school take up some vacancy in her mind.

::(H-M)::

_Knock, knock._ Lilly hoped that Mr. Stewart would be awake, but something told her that she wasn't exactly making a good decision, but she couldn't sleep and felt completely sick to her stomach. Of course it didn't help that she was worrying so much about Miley and her health. "What are you doing up this late? You should be in bed asleep Lillian." Robby stated wearily as he glanced down at the teenager he had come to know so well over the years she had spent as Miley's best friend. Then it clicked into Robby that perhaps Lilly was not feeling well? He shouldn't have been so cold to her there, but dear god, what time was it again?

"I - I need to talk to you Mr. Stewart. It's about Miley." That, was all Lilly had to say to grab his attention. He had a feeling all along that something was up with Miley, but he didn't know what it was and he didn't want to go poking his nose into his daughter's business where it might not have been wanted. But now, he knew that Lilly would tell him _all_ that he needed to know.

"Miley? Something's wrong with Miley?" Lilly shushed him, the _last_ thing she wanted was for Miley to over hear them talking about her. Saying things that Lilly promised she wouldn't reveal. She was truly stuck between a rock and a hardplace here. If she actually told Robby what was wrong, she would be betraying her best friend with whom she promised not to say anything about what was going on. On the other hand, if Lilly were to keep her mouth shut as promised, what if something very, very terrible happened to Miley that could have been prevented _if_ she had taken the risk to tell someone? That someone specifically being Robby.

"May I come into your room for a moment? I need to speak with you privately." Robby let out a soft sigh and opened up the door further, letting Lilly enter his bedroom. He discreetly shut the door behind him. Lilly jumped up on his bed and made it quite obvious that it was comfortable. "Ahh, this is such an amazing bed. Is it one of those fancy schmancy sleep number beds?" Robby shook his head and rubbed his temples. This would be a _long_ conversation he was about to indulge in. A very long one indeed.

"Lilly, can you get on with your point please? I don't mean to be tesky with you, but it's almost two o'clock in the morning and I wouldn't mind getting back to sleep, thank you." Lilly wanted to tell him, but it was just so hard! Why couldn't Robby understand that? Did he not see the position that she had been thrown into? That was it. The blond couldn't take it anymore and was suddenly reduced to tears. "Oh Lilly, I'm sorry." Robby began nervously, he didn't mean to make his daughter's best friend cry. He doubted that what he said had anything to do with why she was in tears, but he couldn't be too sure.

"It's not you. It's just that, well, you have to understand the situation I'm in right now." _It's probably some issue with Oliver..._ Robby thought to himself casually, trying to think about what he would say to her about how stupid guys could be. "Miley made me promise not to come to you about this, but I feel that you have to know and I know I'm betraying Miley just being in here with you right now, but if it's worth her safety, that's a risk I'll have to take." Robby knew that this definitely wasn't about Oliver as he was hoping it would be. Giving a teenager advice about her love life would be much easier than sitting here with Lilly as she tried to get out what it was that she wanted to say. "Mr. Stewart, about two days ago Miley had a bad nosebleed as she was getting ready for the first day of school and another one during the first class of the day. Later on, she had no appetite at lunch and didn't eat anything. Then during the last period of the day she had another nosebleed. She was then fine for the night. After a half an hour into the first period today, or rather yesterday, she had another nosebleed and had to take care of that. She only had one quarter of an apple to eat at lunch and then we went to the rehearsals. Since before the first nosebleed she has been feeling really drained of energy too. I'm worried about her." Out of all that Robby had been told, the only thing he didn't understand was why on earth Miley would hide something like that from him. She must have felt scared, surely she did. So why wouldn't she let him be there to comfort her?

"Come to think of it, she had a fever the other night too." Robby told Lilly truthfully, which unfortunately frightened her more. Lilly wiped away more tears as they began to fall quicker than the previous ones. Robby felt disheartened by the time Lilly had started to let out soft sobs. He did what his parenting instincts had taught him to do over the years. He pulled Lilly into a hug. She just let out her tears. She was fearful and she knew that she had every darn right to be. Once Miley found out that her father knew what was going on, she'd be very upset with Lilly. She didn't want to _lose_ her best friend over something like this, but a promise was a big deal between friends. Especially since they were best friends. "There, there Lilly. Things will be alright. I'm glad that you came to tell me what was wrong with Miley, even though she made you promise not to. That's a big step to take and I have to say that it will probably rock the boat between you two, but in the end, I believe that you've done the right thing Lilly and you need to believe it as well." She parted the hug with Robby and wiped her nose along her sweater sleeve. It was alright, the sweater was Oliver's anyway.

"I know I've done the right thing, but Miley's going to be certainly ticked off with me. I shouldn't have went behind her back to tell you, but I mean, I kept reminding her that you had to know about it. She kept saying not yet, not yet. I just didn't want that to turn into being too late, y'know what I mean?" Robby nodded, he knew exactly what Lilly meant and the situation she was in. Then, an idea rose from Robby's mind. What if two could play at this game, hm?

"Lilly, two can play the same game, or maybe even three. Look, Miley told you not to come to me right?" Lilly cocked her right eyebrow, wondering just exactly where this conversation was about to go. "Well, don't let her know that you told me Lilly. I'll know to keep an eye on Miley from now on, but I'm actually curious to see exactly how long she figures she'll keep this a secret from me. If you feel that you want to tell her, let me know and we'll both tell her." That, actually sounded like a great idea. Lilly wasn't so nervous now, but she couldn't help but to wonder just how things would be going over from that moment forward, but who was she to judge? Robby had been a parent for quite some time and he knew a lot more about dealing with his own children than Lilly did. Of course Lilly wanted to be a mother someday, but that wasn't until later on in her life. The only thing she could do right now was trust Mr. Stewart and his judgement.

::(H-M)::

_Hey, I know it's late, but I've just gotten out of my own concert. Turns out I fell asleep in the dressing room. I'm sure you won't get this until morning, but I just thought I'd let you know that I didn't forget about you. :) - Oliver._ Miley was surprised to hear her cell phone go off but she grabbed it quickly to shut it up before anyone knew she was awake. She was actually surprised to hear from Oliver as well, but she kind of figured that he would do something like that. Maybe it was a sign that he should end his tour? She lay at the foot of her bed and decided to text Oliver back.

_Hey Oliver! Nah, I took a nap earlier and now I can't sleep. So you've caught me at a perfect time really. :D - Miley._ There, that should be good enough. If that didn't tell him the basic situation she was in, she had no idea what would. It also made Miley wonder if Lilly was still awake, especially if Oliver was. Within no time at all she received a text from Oliver. It seemed as though he were awake as well.

_Oh, well I hope you're feeling alright Miley. I was just thinking about you and your strange dreams. Wanna tell me about it? - Oliver._ Actually, Miley did want to tell him about her dreams. She hoped that he would be able to help her depict what it was that they meant. She knew that when someone dreamed of death, it actually meant rebirth or just birth. So perhaps he knew what kissing a best friend would mean? She had to tell him, who knew when she'd have the chance to talk to him again.

_I'm fine :). But okay, here it goes. I had two strange dreams the other night. In one of them Lilly and Jackson were dating. In the other one... - Miley._ Yeah, she couldn't really bring herself to tell him the other one right now. She wanted to make sure that he was sincere about wanting to know what she had drempt about. Besides, it was fun to make him squirm and want to know more. It was about two in the morning, the least thing he could do was provide her with a little entertainment.

_Hm, that is different. Well maybe you're just coming to realize that Jackson's not that bad of a guy that's all. What about the other dream? Miley, you can't leave me hanging like that. :P - Oliver. _Perfect. It seemed as though he really, really did want to ask about the second dream. Well, it seemed as if she'd just have to tell him about it then. It was kind of funny how she didn't even tell Lilly about her dreams, yet she was telling Oliver. But, well, she figured that she didn't want to offend Lilly at all about being with her boyfriend in her dream.

_Okay, well... my dream was about you and I, we were in love and we ended up locking lips. I'm just confused as to what it means. You're dating Lilly, and that's awesome. I don't see you as anything other than my friend. For me to dream about being intimate with you? It's just kinda strange. Know what I mean? :S - Miley._ Hm, hopefully he wouldn't get weirded out and shy away from her text, just because it had words of intimacy in it. Some guys did do that. If you sent them a text that was too emotional or weirded them out, they'd pretend that they didn't get it. Miley was almost startled to have her phone vibrate right there in her hands. Wow, Oliver was really fast at texting her back.

_That's pretty interesting. Y'know how when someone dreams about death, that it's supposed to mean birth? Well maybe that's kind of what this is. Only you're dreaming about something good, but it means that something that might not be so good could be on the horizon? - Oliver._ Hm, as much as Miley didn't want to admit it, what Oliver sent her, really did make sense. She was hoping that her kissing Oliver was something bad, so that something good would be awaiting to happen to her. Of course she had a feeling that how Oliver stated it, was the way it would happen. Now Miley just had to think about what to say to him in return.

_I think you may be right there Oliver. It makes sense. I'm so glad that you decided to text me tonight. - Miley._ Ahh, she was finally beginning to get tired once again and so she just cuddled up in her bed, cell phone in hand in case Oliver text her back. She was almost asleep when her phone vibrated again. Wearily, she flipped open her phone.

_I'm glad that I decided to text you too. I'm at the hotel though, and I'm heading into a bed for the remainder of the night, take care Miley, I'll be thinking about you. - Oliver._ Awww, that was just so sweet! Then again, Oliver was a very sensitive and kind guy. It was just his nature.

_I'm really glad that I could talk to you too. Night Oliver, sweet dreams. - Miley._ There, now it was time to settle down to sleep for the remainder of the night, which she did flawlessly.

::(H-M)::

"Lilly," Robby called the next morning as he knocked on her bedroom door. "C'mon, it's eight o'clock and I know you're going to be rushing around as it is." He was surprised to see the young teenager was actually dressed when she opened the door. Of course she hadn't taken her hair out of the messy bun it was in, nor did she do anything with it today. She just didn't feel very well, especially after telling Robby all she had the previous night. Ugh, why'd she do that again? Right. To help Miley in the long run. Well, she hoped that it would have benefit and that Miley wouldn't be too upset with her. That was hard though. "Good morning." She gave a small smile as she glanced at her best friend's father.

"Morning, Mr. Stewart." Lilly greeted him back, trying to be cheery. He felt bad for her. Keeping the fact that she had told him what happened and how upset Miley would be with her if she knew. It was a lot of stress and Lilly sometimes didn' t do so well with stress. He had to hand it to her, she was doing a lot better than he thought she would be. That was definitely a good thing.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be dressed for school but you are. Breakfast is ready." Lilly glanced up and down the hallway, as if Robby read her mind, he answered her question before she even got the chance to voice it. "Miley's downstairs. She's actually having some cereal." That was a huge weight that was lifted from her shoulders. Phew, the last thing she'd want would be Miley standing right there.

"Oh okay. I'm not hungry this morning, but I'll just grab my backpack and be downstairs." Robby didn't want to argue with Lilly on whether or not she should eat, it was her choice and she clearly stated it.

"Alright, just make sure you don't forget anything." Lilly nodded and watched Robby walk towards the staircase. Lilly thought to herself for a moment. _If Miley's eating, then she must be feeling better!_

::(H-M)::


	5. Chapter 5

"

A/N: Hello once again. Thanks for the awesome reviews yet again. It's always nice to receive reviews since they fuel the creativity and motivation a young author needs so thank you for that and here's chapter five!)

**Beginning of The End  
Chapter Five: Perfect Performance**

****Nothing much really happened at school that day. Actually, Miley had gone all day without having a nosebleed and was very excited. She was glad that she seemed to be slowly getting better. See? Lilly had absolutely nothing to worry about. Everything would definitely be alright now and she didn't even have to tell her father anything. That was just one of the many mysteries life had in store. She reminded herself that she, or rather Hannah, had that interview with TV Talks and its host Brianna Hope. She seemed like a nice woman, which was always a good thing. Miley had to say that talking to hosts who were full of themselves definitely sucked. It was one thing to be confident, but to be that self - absorbed? Oh boy. She knew one thing was for sure, she had to make this a great interview and promote the kick off her international tour. This would be so great and it was in three months. Tickets usually went on sale around this time, that way that if she happened to be sold out and there was a high demand for more tickets than that problem could easily be solved. Hey, anything for the fans. They were who made Hannah Montana who she was after all, why not give them the special treatment? Just as Miley was about to get comfortable and maybe get back on the computer for a bit, she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door. "Hello, anyone in there?" Miley smiled when she heard her father's voice on the other side of the door, but then again she knew that she still had to keep her guard up, she wasn't totally sure what Robby knew and what he didn't know. It made for a little bit of sticky business, but she could usually get herself out of some big messes. Usually.

"Yep, just checking out my social networking sites, Dad. Maybe chatting with the odd person online here and there. C'mon in." Miley quickly minimized the instant messaging converstation that she and Oliver were having at the moment. They were still lightly chatting about those dreams that she had. Mostly about her first dream about Lilly and Jackson. Yeah, pieces of that came back to her. As horrifying as it was. Euch. As if on cue, Robby opened the bedroom door and strolled in.

"Hey Bud, uh you have a doctor's appointment today. I just noticed it on the calendar last mintue. I'm hoping to take you within the next half an hour so would you please get your bottom in gear? Oh and tell Oliver I said 'Hi'." Miley blushed, just how _uncool_ could her father really be? Well, she couldn't exactly ignore the fact that she had a doctor's appointment today. She had to make sure that Hannah was as healthy as a horse before getting into a World Tour with about forty solid performances. Of course there were probably more than that even, but her father was the one who took care of all that. The only think she did was look pretty and sing her little heart out. It was what she was great at after all.

"Alright, I'll tell Oliver that you said 'Hi', but can you give me a couple minutes to 'get my bottom in gear' please?" Robby let out a soft sigh, but he decided to give in to that much anyway. It wasn't like they didn't have any time on their hands. They had some. It was slightly limited, but there nonetheless. Robby figured that he should take this time to go tell Lilly what was going on and to hopefully calm her down some. It was almost scary how worked up Lilly got over this. That almost made him give the situation a second thought. Did Lilly tell him absolutely everything? He was positive she did though, so perhaps she was just a nervous having been around Miley all day and trying her hardest not to slip up and tell Miley, especially when Lilly was the one who betrayed Miley after all.

"Okay, you've got ten minutes and we'd best get hurrying. Lilly suggested that we have some take out for dinner and I actually wouldn't mind not cooking tonight some c'mon now darlin', don't keep us waiting too long." Hmm, take out didn't sound so bad actually. Oh good! Miley just realized that she had a bit more of her appetite back now. That was a great thing. Pfft, and she was worried about this? It would take a lot more than a tiny nosebleed to take Hannah Montana down and that was for sure.

::(H-M)::

"Hello Miss Miley Stewart." Her family doctor stated, she seemed over - joyed to see the adolescent. It probably had been about a year since they met up last. Miley smiled warmly and returned the friendly greeting.

"Hi Dr. Hansen, it's great to see you." After looking Miley up and down she had to admit that the young woman did seem very happy, healthy and energetic. But she sensed that something wasn't right. Something not being right in the sense that perhaps this happy and bubbliness was just a front for what truly was lying beneath? Was it something for young Miss Stewart to hide behind, fooling her friends and family into thinking that she's fine when in all reality, she might not be as fine as she had hoped?

"It's wonderful to see you Miley. How are you?" Dr. Hansen inquired, making notes as to how Miley was acting and her over - all appearance. For once Robby wasn't in the room with her. As much as Miley wanted him to be there, he couldn't know about what was going on so she told him that she wanted to talk to the doctor about 'female' things and of course Robby backed down right away.

"Well Dr. Hansen, in all honesty I've been alright, but I could be better." Hm. Perhaps Miley knew that she couldn't keep things from her doctor, but her father didn't know much either. It made Miley comtemplate on whether or not to tell Robby about what's been going on. On one hand, he might be upset because she wasn't exactly up - front and honest about what she had been feeling, then again he could be happy that she finally worked up the nerve to tell him right? But what about her tour? It seemed as though this would be more tough than it seemed. "You see, I've been experiencing some things, and I don't exactly want my father to know about what's going on." Dr. Hansen had a feeling that she knew what Miley was talking about, but Dr. Hansen did have a great sense of humor which was a wonderful thing to have in the medical profession. So she figured that trying to make Miley smile would be a great thing.

"Alright, well I'll make sure to suggest some brands of birth control for you and - " Dr. Hansen chuckled at the estranged face Miley made. "I'm just kidding dear." It didn't take too long before the brunette beauty grinned from ear to ear. It was always good for someone to have the ability to make you smile, especially when you were nervous. "Why don't you tell me about these things that you've been experiencing?" Right. As much as Miley would have liked to treasure the happy moment of the joke, now the truth had to come out. Perhaps Dr. Hansen could make all of this go away if she explained everything? Alright, here goes nothing. Or everything.

"Well, since about three days or so ago now, I've been getting these rather nasty nosebleeds. They're not too bad to the point where I can't keep them under control, but they're not light either." She noticed that her doctor seemed to be listening quite intently. As if that didn't make Miley any more nervous. Of course it did, Miley was a almost nervous wreck at this moment. "I've been feeling really fatigued and drained of energy. Don't get me wrong, there's still the odd spurt of energy here and there, but it's few and far between unfortunately." Again, Dr. Hansen was listening and observing Miley as she spoke each word. "The other night, I'm pretty sure that I had a fever too. I'm really not too sure what all of this means but I have made previous ... engagements and I don't want them cancelled over something so small." What was with the listening so closely? It was really beginning to make Miley rather apprehensive.

"Sweetheart, I think that no matter what, your health means quite a bit more than even the previous engagements you have previously made Miss Montana." Miley blushed, apparently her family doctor was quite aware of her secret. Her huge secret. "Getting a move on with our visit, it's been approximately three days of these three on - set symptoms, right?" Miley semi - nodded. That was partially correct.

"I've only had the fever once, but yes to the nosebleeds and fatigue." Dr. Hansen nodded and turned to her numerous papers on what seemed like a desk made into counter - top. It had jars of tongue depressors, cotton balls and of course a box of laytex gloves sitting there. It encouraged Miley to wonder what exactly happened in here on a day - to - day basis. Those thoughts also brought her stomach to a queasy conclusion.

"If you feel overwhelmed with questions, do let me know. But I have to remind you that everything I'm asking you has to do with your health and current condition. So, does anything seem to improve these symptoms at all? Is there something that makes the fatigue go away or stops the nosebleeds?" Miley shook her head in a negative response. She didn't exactly find a cure for them. If she did, she probably wouldn't have mentioned anything to her family doctor in the first place. "Does anything worsen those symptoms?" Miley took a moment to think, the only thing that seemed to make things worse was when she panicked about having a nosebleed. That was about the only thing though.

"Well, I know that when I panic it seems worse. But that could just be a psychological thing too, couldn't it?" Dr. Hansen gave a curt nod. Of course when someone panicked it made things worse. That wasn't just Miley. Oh no, not by a long shot.

"I'm thinking that it could very well be a bit of a flu bug or even strep throat, that could do it too, that might be plaguing you. Nosebleeds can be most common in buildings or homes that have very dry air within their atmospheres. They mostly occur when the heat in a home is turned on and kept on. It's not uncommon. I mean, of course I would like to get a second opinion, but that could take up to a couple weeks hon. Then if that second opinion decides that it's best for you to go through some tests and such with bloodwork then those lab results can take quite some time to be processed as a result of many, many hundreds of patients that I alone have, not to mention other doctors in this practice as well. We all use the same lab to verify our results. It's quite a long system, but it's better late than never. So as for right now, you're free to go and Dad won't be any the wiser about what's going on." Miley jumped off of the assessment platform she previously sat on and gave Dr. Hansen a big, warm hug. "Oh we're far from done, so don't thank me yet." Miley couldn't feel happier. So all along it was just some flu bug with a slight mixture of strep throat? Phew, who knew?

"I'm going to thank you though, it's been a pleasure!" That, must be one of those spurts of energy that Miley told her about. Hm. Well whatever it was, she'd be sure to look into it a lot further. She couldn't risk for Miss Stewart _and_ Miss Montana to get any worse than they currently were. She sighed and glanced back down at her paperwork. She filled it out necessarily, making her own note to call around for a second opinion to what she now called the 'Stewart Case'.

::(H-M)::

Miley and Lilly were just hanging out later that evening, flipping through the channels trying to find something that was worth watching. Just then Lilly thought that she indeed saw her boyfriend on one of the channels. "Hey! Turn that back a few channels, I coulda swore that I just saw Ollie!" Miley slightly rolled her eyes at her 'pet - name' for Oliver, but alas, she did do as asked of her and indeed it was. He was nearing the end of his song 'Make This Last Forever'. Miley had to admit that it was a rather catchy song. She found herself tapping her foot in beat with it. Lilly was practically dancing right on the sofa. Miley giggled at her best friend's antics. It seemed as if they were up to their usual nonsense yet again.

"Wow Lilly, you never cease to amaze me. Never." Lilly blushed and realized that her dancing was rather silly looking on the sofa. But oh well, whatever made Miley smile was good enough for her. She'd rather an ear to ear grin instead of a nosebleed any day. That was the truth.

"That's how I roll." Lilly told Miley non - chalantly, in attempts to be 'cool' she even pretended to wipe dust off her shoulder. It was something that she learned from some type of movie or another.

_"This song goes out to one of my very best gal pals, Hannah, this one's for you!"_

Miley and Lilly shared a quick glance of confusion with one another. Just what in the world was Oliver doing? Oh my. "Oh sweet niblets." Miley mumbled as she planted her hand to her forehead when she heard the beat of a _very_ familiar song. This would definitely be entertaining.

_"She gets the limo out front. Whoa, the hottest styles, every shoe every color. Being famous, it can be a lot of fun. It's really her but no one's ever discovered. In some ways she's just like all her friends, but on stage she's the star. She's got the best of both worlds. She chills it out, takes it slow and then she rocks out the show. She's got the best of both worlds. When ya mix it all together and ya know she's got the best of both worlds. Then there's the movie premieres. Hearing her songs on the radio. Yeah livin' two lives is a little weird, but it's cool at school 'cause nobody knows. Yeah she got to be that small town girl, but big time when she played that guitar. She's got the best of both worlds. She chills it out, takes it slow and then she rocks out the show. She's got the best of both worlds. When ya mix it all together and ya know she's got the best of both worlds. Pictures and autographs, she's got her face in all the magazines. The best part to her, is being who she wants to be. Yeah, best of both! Yeah you get the best of both! C'mon, the best of both! Who woulda thought that a girl like her, would double as a superstar? She's got the best of both worlds. She chills it out, takes it slow and then she rocks out the show. She's got the best of both worlds. When ya mix it all together and you know you got the best – you get the best of both worlds. Without the shades and the hair, she can go anywhere. She is the best of both girls. Mix it all together, oh yeah. It's so much better 'cause she knows she's got the best of both worlds."_ Miley had to admit that she was rather impressed. Oliver didn't butcher the song like she thought he might. "Thank you! You are all amazing. That was dedicated to my wonderful friend Hannah Montana! She's amazing, right?" The crowd roared at the mere mentioning of 'Hannah Montana'. Even Oliver had to agree there. "But unfortunately I've been traveling non – stop and such for a few months now and there is no place like home. My tour officially ends tonight. So thanks once again, you fans, the band, everyone who made this tour possible. I'd be nothing without you all. Oh, and a special shout out to the janitor because I can see my reflection in this stage! No joke. Anyway, I appreciate all of you with my entire heart. Goodnight!" Miley turned off the TV and lazily tossed the remote up on the couch.

"Do you know what that means Miley?" Lilly stated excitedly as she jumped up from the floor she was seated on. Miley skeptically glanced upward at her best friend. Of course she knew what it meant, but she figured that she would go ahead and play Lilly's games anyway.

"What? What could Oliver ending his tour possibly mean?" Miley acted out each word with intense, yet phony, dramatics. Lilly shoved her best friend playfully. Leave it to Miley to use _way_ to much dramatic – ness. Then again, that was her best friend and she would never ever change a single thing about her. Not now, not ever.

"I means that he's coming home and I can see him!"

::(H-M)::


	6. Chapter 6

**_(A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they're excellent and I love receiving them. Just thought that I would tell you that. So you don't go feeling all unappreciated on me now. My co – writer has been very busy with writing her own stories and such so that's why it took quite a while for this update to happen, but she managed to get this chapter out on my Birthday, which is today and I appreciate her a lot for it. But anyway, here's the next chapter and I do hope you enjoy it.)_**

**The Beginning of The End**

**Chapter Six: Close Call**

Well, it was definitely settled. Miley was feeling a lot better since she left her family doctor's office late yesterday afternoon. The fact that she didn't even have to tell her father anything was even better. How could she possibly tell him something that he could possibly be mad at her over? Ah well, she didn't have to say nothing now. As she put on her Hannah wig, making sure it was secured and everything, she took time to contemplate on whether or not this was actually a _warning_ that she should perhaps talk to her father? Hmm. She continued to groom herself and get ready for the Interview that she was going to have with TV Talks and its host Brianna Hope. It was a rather new talk show, but whom better to break it in with than Hannah Montana? Exactly.

It wasn't until Lilly appeared in the doorway with her backpack on that it hit Miley. Oh no! She was supposed to talk to Brianna this morning as well as go to school? Oh damn. "Miley, you do know that we've got school this morning, right?" Miley glanced at her reflection, whom was Hannah Montana. She had a worried look on her face, but she had a really good feeling about this interview. She couldn't not go to this interview, but on the other hand she couldn't just not to go school either. Unless her father already took care of that? "There's also a math test today too." Miley's mouth dropped slightly agape in shock.

"Really?" As soon as Lilly nodded, Miley let out a heavy sigh. "Oh sweet niblets!" She stated, clearly upset at the fact she'd be missing a math test over an interview, but then again she could always make up the test tomorrow or at lunch could she not? Of course she did. Mrs. White did love her after all. So that would be a synch to get out of. "Actually I've got it! I'll just make up the test during lunch or tomorrow's class. She'll let me, she's awesome like that." Lilly nodded in agreement, she knew that Mrs. White would actually let her make up that test whenever Miley chose to. She was most likely Mrs. White's official Teacher's pet. Miley began to realize that being a Teacher's pet wasn't exactly _that_ bad in all honesty.

"Now that we have that all figured out, I guess I'll see you later then?" Miley nodded solemnly, it was sad that she couldn't have Lola come with her, but it was important that she didn't. Still, she knew that she'd always have her best friend's support. _Always_.

"Yeah, I guess so." Miley gave Lilly a nicely sized hug and they both made their way downstairs awaiting what the rest of the day would bring them.

::(H-M)::

"Hannah, Hannah over here!" She gave a light sigh but turned around with yet another million – dollar smile. After doing a few poses here and there, letting the paparazzi get what they wanted and then her father, uh, manager to be precise escorted her to the building where the interview was about to take place. It wasn't too long after she merely entered the building that she was soon shoved into hair and make up.

"Five minutes before she's on." An assistant told Robby diligently. He nodded and glanced over at Hannah Montana, who sat perched on the little chair she was given in front of a vanity accompanied with a mirror that had many accessories scattered all around it. Wow. It seemed as if these guys were more disorganized than her own bedroom at home was.

"Thank you." Robby stated with a cut nod and handsome smile. "Alright darlin', you ready?" He inquired as he glanced down at his famous daughter. She was doing such a great job with so many things. He knew that it had to be hard to hide her uneasy feelings, continue her job with those concerns and such all on her mind. It had to be hard. Still, he was anxious to know just _when_ she planned on telling him about her concerns and problems. Just then a thought crossed his mind. What if she _didn't_ plan on telling him any time soon? This could possibly get worse, whatever it was. Could she not see that there was a danger factor to hiding some important details? Apparently not.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. I can't believe I'm missing a math test over this." She met up with her father's stern facial expression. She flashed him an innocent smile. "I'll make it up, no worries." She reassured him. He just shook his head and let out a soft sigh, his daughter sometimes. Oh boy.

"You'd best." She knew that her father was very strict about Hannah interfering with her grades in school. As soon as her grades slipped, it was all about hitting the books and not a glamorous stage. Ah, even if he was her manager, he was still her father. She loved him so very much, which made her wonder how long she'd be able to keep her issues from him. Could she do it much longer? She'd have to try. At least for a little longer.

::(H-M)::

"Miley?" The silence lingered within the classroom. There was no little 'I'm here!' or other happy – go – lucky response from Miley herself. It made each member of the classroom look around and do a double – take. What happened? Was she okay? Miley was _always_ at school. Even Oliver, who hadn't really learned anything about Miley's new condition, looked at his girlfriend with concern. Lilly shrunk down in her seat, not wanting to say anything. "Hmm, Miss Stewart isn't with us today?" Mrs. White asked her class again, taking into account that this was a rather strange occurrence as well. Miley didn't seem like the type of girl who would just skip school for something as small as a math test. But she also remembered that she took Miley out into the hall to give her some advice about her nosebleeds. Hm. Perhaps she was out getting that checked? Mrs. White sure hoped so.

"No, she's definitely not here." Lilly blurted out rather nervously. She grabbed her phone out of her purse when Mrs. White re – occupied herself and she decided to text Oliver and let him know a little about what was going on. She'd leave it up to Miley herself to tell Oliver what was going on. _Hannah is in an interview... right now! So that's why Miley's not here. – Lilly._ Oliver then felt the vibration of his cell phone within his denim pocket. Who would be texting him at this hour of the morning? He checked to see that the teacher wasn't looking and he glanced down at his phone. After reading his girlfriend's text, he looked over her way and nodded, letting her know that he had received her message.

"Good to know." Oliver whispered to Lilly, who smiled and agreed. Of course the smile wasn't as radiant as her other ones, so perhaps it was a fake one? He hoped not. But it was very much possible. He then shifted his gaze over to Amber and Ashley; they seemed to be rather deep in thought themselves. Hmm, maybe a lot changed while he was gone? It sure seemed that way.

::(H-M)::

Hannah was seated on a small, comfortable loveseat and Brianna Hope herself was seated just on the other side of it. "So Hannah, it's great to have you on the show." Hannah smiled greatly and tried to focus on this interview and not the math test she was missing. Ugh. Did she really want to spend her next lunch break doing it?

"Thank you Brianna, it's wonderful to be here." She noticed that the slight greeting seemed to be very appreciated by the talk show host. Perhaps she hadn't received many of them? Either way, it was surely time to get this interview rolling.

"I've got some questions here from a few of your loving, dedicated fans." Hannah's eyes lit up. Wonderful! It was always so interesting and amazing to get some questions from those who loved her and her music.

"Perfect, I can't wait." She went over the rules of going through an interview such as this one. It was important to give answers that were full and rounded. Making sure to answer every aspect of the asker's question. They were the ones who wanted to know more about their beloved celebrity, not to mention that without the fans, she'd be nothing. So she owed them a lot more than answering a few questions on a talk show.

"Alright, this first one says 'Hannah, what are your favorite hobbies?'." She leaned back a bit and thought about her answer before opening her mouth to speak once again.

"Well, I love to shop. It's something that I don't think I can go a day without. Even if it's window shopping at the mall, I still do it. Other than that, I like to cuddle up with the odd book here and there." It was actually true. Even though she didn't read as often as she liked, especially with as busy a schedule as hers, it was hard to squeeze in. She liked reading much more than she enjoyed math. Blech.

"Awesome, I think we all love shopping and reading." Brianna added with a chuckle. Hannah smiled and slightly chuckled along, they were pretty good hobbies that she was sure all girls had everywhere around the globe. But hey, she was just an average girl herself. That was the best part of Hannah Montana. She literally had 'The Best of Both Worlds'. "Another question for you, 'Hannah, how popular were you in school? Do you even go to school?" Ooh, she had to be really careful with this question. She glanced over at her father for a split second who gave her a reassuring nod and a thumbs up. Ah, that was the confidence booster she needed.

"Well, believe it or not, no. I wasn't popular in school. If anything I used to be a bully – magnet, but it's just something that we eventually get over. Of course Bullying is not cool, not at all. It hurts badly, but sometimes it happens and when it does, it's best to keep your chin up and head held high. Every single person in the entire world is beautiful. I mean, what makes us different, makes us beautiful and that's a quote that I live by." She then remembered the second half of that question, did she go to school? Oh yeah. But it's what 'Hannah' did that they wanted to know. "I have what's called online courses that I take on the computer, at my own convenience and that allows me to get my high school diploma. Depending what's also available to me in post secondary whether or not they're available to me, I'll be checking out some college and university courses and such as well." Ah, there we go. That was a wonderful full – rounded answer. Plus she got out the fact that bullying was bad, hoping that maybe Amber and Ashley would lay off for awhile, and she was promoting online courses. So that was all well rounded.

"Well, it seems that you're very opinionated Miss Montana but that's an excellent thing." Brianna glanced into one of the center cameras and smiled. "Alright, we'll hear more of what our guests have to say after this break." It seemed that as soon as they went to commercial, things became hectic. People rushing about this way and that. "Oh Hannah, you're bleeding." Oh no! Hannah covered her nose quickly to discover that yes, her nose was bleeding. No way, she had been doing so well and hadn't had one in quite some time. Things could've always been worse. It could've happened whilst they were on – air.

"I'm so sorry Brianna, I'll have to leave. I don't know if I'll be back in time to answer anymore questions." Brianna knew that Hannah wanted to stay and answer some more questions from her fans. She was a really sweet, genuine girl who was down to earth with her fans. She really understood how to relate to them and she was so very appreciative. "Just tell them that I had to leave for family purposes or something like that." The talk show host then realized that this must've been something that the young singer didn't want to be revealed to the public. "I know it might seem selfish that I'm not wanting to reveal something like this to the public. It's just that this is personal and I'm getting it looked into. I'd much appreciate that this goes no further than between you and I." Just before Brianna was about to speak up, Robby jumped in.

"And if it does, there will be consequences to pay. So we'd appreciate your cooperation. Thanks kindly." Brianna Hope nodded to show that she understood and Robby placed his hand on Hannah's shoulder. "We've got other things to do today so please excuse us. Thanks for inviting Hannah on the show." And with that, both Robby and Hannah Montana left the production building. Once situated in the limo, it wasn't until Robby handed his daughter a warm cloth that she actually made eye contact with him. "Is there something you wanna talk to me about, Bud?"

::(H-M)::


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You are all amazing. I just want to say that for perfect story line purposes, just to be patient. Things will happen but they take time getting to. Especially the 'Niley' parts. So for now, just relax and enjoy this next chapter. Thanks guys!)

**The Beginning of The End  
Chapter Seven: Against All Odds**

Miley had a bad feeling that she was in some pretty big trouble for hiding something so big such as her nosebleeds, for so long. Would her father be mad at her? What about the tour and all of Hannah's fans? "Miles, if you'd have told me sooner, perhaps you wouldn't have bled in front of Brianna like that." He began sincerely. Oh yeah, that was true. Too bad she didn't think of that earlier. Still though, she hadn't had a nosebleed for quite awhile… so she wasn't exactly expecting something like that. Ugh. Why did this have to just turn on her? When taking a moment to think about it, Miley figured right then and there that it had to be one thing, karma with a capital 'K'. She had been hiding it for a few days now. Then again she should have known that her father would've found out about it some how, he always did find out about her schemes and crazy ideas. "It's a good thing that you didn't bleed on air. Bud, that was a close one. Real close and I don't think I'd want to cut it that close again." Yeah, that was something that she'd rather not experience again either. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat and took off her 'Hannah' wig, letting her brunette waves escalade down her back, she let out a sigh and glanced up into her father's forgiving eyes.

"I'm sorry Dad, but you know me. I just thought that maybe it was something that I could take care of myself. I got scared and didn't want you to find out because I knew you'd cancel Hannah's tour and stuff." Robby let out a soft sigh, he _did_ actually want to cancel her tour, especially if they both knew that she wasn't in the best of health, but on the other hand, he knew how important this tour was to her. The only thing he could do was to try and get her a doctor's appointment yet again. Still, he couldn't help but to worry about his little girl.

"I'm not gonna cancel Hannah's Tour Miles, I do however, think that perhaps we should schedule another appointment with your doctor though. Maybe it's one of those things that weren't caught until they were looked into again and further?" Robby really wanted to believe that she was alright. Then again, it was also kind of hard to. Especially witnessing her bleeding right before his very eyes. It brought some painful memories of his beloved wife and what she had been through. He did _not_ want anything like that to even come close to his daughter. Not in a million years.

"Yeah, maybe. But thanks Daddy, Hannah doesn't want to let her fans down." Just at that very moment, Roby's cell phone started ringing. She just fiddled with her fingers as he answered the phone call. She took a few moments of that time to think to herself. Not even Lilly knew all of what was going on, not to mention that Oliver was back into the picture again, not that she didn't want him to be, oh no that wasn't the case. It was just that, well, now he'd be worrying about her also, even though she had a bad feeling that Lilly would spill the beans to Oliver sooner or later. She _did_ promise not to say anything though. She watched as her father said his goodbye greetings and flipped his cellular phone closed.

"That was your principal." Her eyes widened. Oh no, why was her principal calling her father? Surely a math test didn't amount to a call home already. If it did, well then that just sucked. "Mind you, the home phone number is used for contacting me as your father…" He trailed off, leaving her to wonder just what point he was trying to make. "And so my cell phone number is 'Hannah Montana's manager'." Oh yeah! That was right. She had totally forgotten about that. Since her manager and father were all the same person. It made her wonder how no one every really caught on, but oh well. "Well your Principal told 'Hannah's Manager' that he had gotten several requests from students, as well as his own daughter… so I pretty much told him that Hannah would be honored. So, somehow 'Miley' has to make an excuse, if anyone asks, as to why you're not going to this Homecoming dance." She nodded, she always figured out something to say. The best part was at least knowing that her closest best friends knew about her 'Hannah Secret' so it wasn't like they'd be in her face asking her numerous questions that she'd have to try and skillfully dodge.

"Yeah, I'll take care of it. No worries." Of course Robby knew that she would take care of it because she always did. It still didn't keep him from worrying about what was going on with Miley. Especially when he knew exactly what his wife died with herself, he didn't need anything like that to happen again. If it did, his heart would break. It would probably never be repaired again. Not that it was the first time or anything.

"Miles, baby girl, your mother died of a terminal illness… you have to understand that I'm just scared. I want to know that you're alright." Miley could understand exactly where her father was coming from, especially after stating to her what he did.

"But Dad, I am fine. Trust me."

::(H-M)::

It was about ten minutes before lunch. Lilly had her legs crossed at her desk, slowly tapping her foot to the rhythm of Hannah's 'True Friend' when she received a text message. She waited until her English teacher went back to her desk before looking down at her cell phone. _Lillypop…I know you said Hannah was in an interview… but does it really take her this long? – Oliver_. She glanced at the clock. Yeah, for Miley – uh, Hannah to take this long in an interview… well it just didn't make sense. She could definitely understand Oliver's worrying. She herself wasn't worried until he mentioned it. She pressed the 'reply' button and thought of what to say.

_No worries Ollie, she's fine. Probably just a minor set back. We'll see her soon. – Lilly._ She quickly shoved her phone back into her hoodie pouch and quietly clicked her tongue in seeming boredom. She, for once, was completely finished all her work and had that extra bit of free time. Lilly almost grabbed her books and ran as soon as the dismissal bell rang signaling for lunch. She wanted to meet up with Oliver, steal a couple kisses or so before heading off to grab their lunches at the cafeteria. Who could blame her?

"Hey!" She greeted her loving boyfriend excitedly. He gave her a huge grin and scooped her up into a hug and twirled her around. "I missed you so much." She told him with a loving kiss, her lips gracefully brushing up against his.

"I missed you too, being on tour… away from you all the time. Lilly, I just – well, talking on the phone and texting just isn't the same as seeing you in front of me and having you right here in my arms. I mean, I'd definitely take the phone calls and texting if I had no other choice, but I'd much rather be here with you." She melted in his arms and blushed heavily. A couple years ago, she'd _never_ have dreamed that she and Oliver would actually become a couple. But here they were, still going strong. He was that sturdy wall that she could lean on when she needed to feel a support underneath her. In her times of weakness, there he was.

"I'd much rather be in your arms as well. I … Oliver, I _love_ you." She gently stammered. That 'L' word was something that she'd often have a bit of a hard time just coming out straight forward and saying it like that. But she did and he couldn't have felt more proud and loved.

"I love you too Lilly. Now let's go get our food, I don't know about you, but I'm starving." He exclaimed as equally excited, she chuckled. That was _definitely_ a typical Oliver move. Lilly couldn't help but to wonder just what was on today's menu in the cafeteria and whether or not it was edible herself...

::(H-M)::

It was rather crowded in the cafeteria today, so Oliver and Lilly decided to eat their lunch out in the hallway. That way they could cuddle and eat lunch together. It was perfect. Today was perfect. Lilly felt a vibration in her hoodie pocket. She grabbed for her cellular phone and glanced down at the text message, almost throwing her multi – grained egg salad sandwich in the air as she saw that it was Miley texting her. _Hey Lilly! It's me. I'm just at home right now… - Miley._ That made Lilly so very curious. Just what was Miley doing at home? Unless she decided to stay home for the day? She had a math test to make up though. Surely she wouldn't have just skipped out and not have said anything to her, right?

_Miles, you're at home? What about school? – Lilly_. Hopefully Miley wouldn't be too long in replying to her. That would suck. Especially since after lunch she had Physics. It was hard to pay attention to texting and taking down complicated notes at the same time. Yeah, that turned out not so great for her. She'd end up either typing her physics note into a text message, or writing out her text message in her note. Either way it was not a good combination for her.

_Actually, well… my stomach's been bothering me. Like hurting a bit. I think I'm going to relax… maybe head in for the end of lunch, just in time for class? Oh, and dad knows about the nosebleeds. – Miley._ Oliver couldn't help but to glance down at his girlfriend's phone. She was sitting in front of him, actually leaning on him to be precise. Oliver knew that nosebleeds weren't exactly something normal… normal being in something that happened to someone every day. Hopefully Miley was getting this checked into.

_Oh, he does? And how would he know that? And I hope you do… I miss you. ^_^ - Lilly._ She flipped her cell phone closed as she picked up her sandwich again, she went about eating her lunch as normal, but Oliver couldn't help but to burn with curiosity. Just what was going on between his girlfriend and best friend? Specifically, what was going on between them that he didn't know about?

_Well, Hannah bled in front of Brianna… Dad covered it up quick, thank goodness we were off the air… but then we left, had a long talk in the limo. He's not cancelling the tour… but his is booking me an appointment with the doctor again, he's going to call tomorrow morning. – Miley._ Well, it could always be worse. Hannah could have a cancelled tour, upset fans and a doctor in her face. Lilly finished the rest of her sandwich and wiped off any crumbs that may have been lying about. She out stretched her legs and nestled into Oliver some more before deciding to answer Miley's text.

_At least it wasn't on air, that'd be soo bad. Yeah… I can't blame your dad for wanting to call the doctor. It's probably for the best Miley. Just hang in there. You'll be alright. – Lilly._ Yeah, Miley was such a strong girl. She could handle pretty much anything that was thrown her way. So why would something like this be any different? It wouldn't. She'd get through it just like any obstacle she had ever faced before. Nothing could _stop_ Miley, and nothing would stop Hannah Montana either.

_Yea it would be. But anyway, I'm pretty much here so I'll see you after I check in at the office. Ah sweet niblets! There goes the bell. =/ – Miley._ Lilly chuckled, yeah; leave it up to Miley to come into the school in time for the first warning bell.

::(H-M)::

"Oh mother, for goodness sakes!" Lori softly exclaimed as she held on to the phone receiver. It so figured that she just so happened to not be busy and her mother was talking her ear off about some guy that was _clearly_ too old for her. "No thanks Mom, listen… I do have to work you know. I'll call you later. Love you. G'bye." She was thankful to have ended that conversation there, hanging up the receiver. She didn't feel like discussing more of her intimate details only for her mother to attempt to set her up. Again.

"Nurse Lori, is this a bad time?" She turned around, her long blond ponytail in tow as she glanced at the young adolescent who had called out her name accompanied with a statement. It was Miley Stewart. Of course it wasn't a bad time! She just hoped that Miley didn't hear any of her phone conversation, now that would be seriously embarrassing.

"Not at all, come on in kiddo. Take a seat and we'll get to seeing what's up." Miley did exactly that. She hopped up into the platform and she then waited for the school nurse to apply her latex gloves and grab a tongue depressor.

"Well, I could give you a list of symptoms…" Miley stated, somewhat solemnly as she shifted her gaze to the marble flooring. She received the go ahead from Lori before taking a quick moment to think about that list of symptoms. "I've been having frequent nosebleeds, I'm tired, my stomach hurts, I had a fever a few nights ago… I haven't had an appetite in what seems like forever. Well, since the first day of school anyway… I'm stumped. My throat hurts a little too." After listening to the young girl go on about her symptoms, Lori herself became apprehensive. Miley couldn't understand why exactly but she picked up on it right away.

"I'm thinking it could be some nasty case of strep throat… because the ears, nose and throat are all connected so in a sense, that's what it could be. But… I do think that you should call your father right this moment and have him come get you. Schedule an appointment with your doctor right away. Take it easy though, you wouldn't want to add any injuries to your list of symptoms." Soon Miley was dialing her home phone number, knowing that her father would surely be worried now.

::(H-M)::

Miley hadn't come done for dinner right away when called that evening. Oliver and Lilly were ready to dig right into the lovely meal that was made. It was meat loaf and some wonderful vegetables actually. It was all so mouthwateringly delicious, and that was only the scent of it. "Hey Lilly, hon can I talk to you for a second?" Lilly glanced over at Mr. Stewart before accepting Oliver's offer to speak to one another in private. He gave her a curt nod and was soon on her way with her boyfriend latching on to her arm. "I have to tell you, I didn't mean to look, but Lills, I saw those texts between you and Miley. What's going on with her? If you don't mind me asking..." Oliver trailed off, his voice flooding with concern. Lilly wasn't honestly surprised that Oliver had seen her incoming texts and the ones she sent as well. Actually, she had planned for Oliver to see them and ask her about them. So far, all was going according to plan.

"She's been having some weird things happen to her Oliver. Since the first day of school she's had these massive nosebleeds, she's all exhausted, she has no appetite, hence why she's not down here for dinner nor did she eat at lunch… she said her stomach was bothering her too… I am _so_ worried. I don't think this is something that she can handle on her own." Lilly read the sudden shock on Oliver's face. Did he know what could be wrong with their best friend? If so, why wasn't he saying anything?

"What do you think you're doing, Lilly?" The blond froze, knowing exactly who was standing behind her: Miley.

::(H-M)::


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so very much for the awesome reviews once again! Your appreciation for this story is simply wonderful and I love it a lot. Of course as said previously, there needs to be some patience, the 'Niley' parts will be coming up very soon that I will tell you. Very, very soon! =D Oliver and Lilly are indeed such a cute couple I have to say, so I'm sure there will be more of them through out the story. Thank you for being patient and here's the next chapter. Enjoy!)

**The Beginning of The End  
Chapter Eight: A Stitch In Time**

****_"What do you think you're doing, Lilly?"_ This was it. Lilly knew deep down that it was indeed wrong of her to go ahead, telling Oliver about Miley and her apparent condition. But she just felt scared and worried for her best friend, couldn't Miley see that? Well, actually it didn't seem like it; otherwise she probably wouldn't have appeared to seem as upset as she was. Damn.

"I'm telling Oliver what _you_ should be telling him. We were worried about you Miley and in case you're wondering about this, _I _was the one who told your father too." Lilly told her friend with slight hastiness accompanied with a sudden attitude. Miley couldn't believe this. Her best friend, or who was supposed to be her best friend anyway, told both her father and other best friend about her condition? That wasn't fair! Lilly swore that she wouldn't tell anyone, but she went behind her back and spilled the beans anyhow? Not to mention, she didn't just tell one person, but two? What would be next, the whole damn school knowing?

"Lillian, you _promised_ that you wouldn't say anything. How could you do this to me?" The blond glanced over at her boyfriend, he took a step back, this wasn't _his_ battle. It was between Lilly and Miley; he did not want to start siding. If he took Lilly's side, Miley would say that it was because she was his girlfriend and he felt that he had to. If he took Miley's side, then he'd be on some patches of thin ice with his girlfriend and he didn't need anything like that to happen. That just wasn't fair. So he decided to take a step down from this one. He glanced over at Robby who gave him a curt nod, letting Oliver know that yes, he did do the right thing here by leaving himself out of this argument.

"How could I do this to you? I told them because I was scared! I care about you Miley Ray… why can't you see that? I knew that you'd take this the wrong way. I knew you would but I wanted to help you. What if I would have kept it a secret, like you told me to, only for something _terrible_ to have gone wrong? Like you being on your death bed and because I didn't open my mouth, you'd be there? I mean, c'mon Miley… you're my best friend; I'd hate to have something happen to you. I love you too much." She told Miley mercifully, hoping that the brunette would suddenly see her side of things and forgive her as needed. There didn't need to be a fight over something such as caring about the other enough to actually do something like spill one secret. It wasn't even as big as her Hannah secret either, so why was she so upset?

"It doesn't matter the circumstance; you practically _lied_ to me Lilly. All this time I was under the assumption that you'd keep your mouth shut. I was actually going to talk to you about letting Oliver in on things, especially since now Dad knows about what's been going on. For you to just… go ahead and do that, blurting it out like that… it hurts Lilly. It hurts to know just exactly how much our promises meant to one another. Thanks for that. Means a ton." Miley shot back at Lilly. No matter how you sliced this problem, it still hurt to look at the broken pieces of a promise they shared. Oliver could see that Lilly was getting more upset by the second; her once soft complexion was covered with a deep cherry tomato red color. She was definitely upset now. Not angry upset, but from what he could tell, more of an emotional upset. Still, he had a feeling that this was not going to end pretty. Ouch.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're mad because I care? Well then, maybe I shouldn't care anymore. This whole argument isn't fair. I'm sorry Miles, but I just can't handle this anymore. Our friendship is over." Oliver's eyes widened in shock. What? What was going on here? Wait, why did this all start again? Over Lilly telling him something that _he_ inquired about? Great. Just perfect. What else could go wrong?

"Fine Lillian Truscott. Our friendship _is_ over. And you can leave with your boyfriend too." Well now, that wasn't fair either. Oliver hadn't even done anything wrong, so why was Miley dismissing him?

"Miley wait, I just… I inquired about you. I was the one who - " Miley stopped him in mid – sentence. She did _not_ want to hear this. Not at all. She just wasn't in the mood to forgive anything that had been said and done. Miley needed some time to cool down first, before she lost her cool altogether.

"No Oliver, save it. Just leave please." He let out a sigh and glanced over at Lilly who was trying to hide the fact that she was on the verge of bursting out into fits of tears and heavy sobs. This wasn't fair and Miley was truly being unreasonable, but there wasn't time to argue about it now.

"Alright. Catch you around Miles." He shrugged and took Lilly's hand, both leaving the residence. Miley instantly felt bad about _everything_ she had said and done. How could she just dismiss her friends as if they were mere little annoying insects? That wasn't fair. She wasn't being fair. She glanced over at her father and noticed right away that he seemed to be wearing a look that she knew all too well: disappointment.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on them, Bud?" Miley wasted no time in nodding in agreement with her father. He was right. Then again, he was always right. "I understand a promise is a promise, but you stop and think for a second… this is about your health baby - girl. I think Lilly did the right thing by telling me and of course Oliver is going to be concerned as well… darlin', I just hope you know what you're doing." He told her lovingly, making his way over to her to pull his little girl into a big, bear hug.

"Yeah, me too Daddy. Me too." She stated softly as she let out a sigh. If there was one thing she needed to know, it was when she was going to get back into her best friend's good graces. It wasn't as easy as it seemed, not even for a pop star. 

::(H-M)::

Reviewing for a math test didn't seem like such a hard thing to do unless you were alone and had about a thousand thoughts all whirling around inside your mind like a tornado. Miley flipped through the pages of her notebook at a quick pace and found herself becoming more and more upset with every page she turned. This just wasn't taking her mind off of things! Perhaps if she set it down for awhile and did something else? Just then, her old horse Blue Jeans leaned in through the barn opening. The barn which she and Lilly masterly decorated… yeah, she _and_ Lilly. Miley shook those thoughts out of her brain; got up off her bed and she made her way over to the beautiful white coated horse, of course leaving her math behind to surely get done later, if she didn't forget that was. "Hey Blue Jeans… wanna go for a ride?" The horse whinnied happily. She smiled warmly toward the animal. "Yeah, I need to clear my mind."

She couldn't tell you whether it was the wind whipping through her long, flowing locks of hair, or the fact that she felt free every single time she rode her beloved horse. Either way, it did help to clear her mind. It helped a lot, but as they slowed down to a semi – fast walk, it gave her time to think some more about what had happened earlier on that day. She was so wrong in saying what she said to Lilly, that just wasn't fair and yes, it was about her health so her best friend _did_ have a legit excuse as to why she 'went behind her back' and told both her father and Oliver. It was out of concern, not spite! At least she was beginning to see this now. Perhaps it wasn't too late to make things up?

Miley began to think of some ways to maybe break the ice between herself and Lilly once again as she lead Blue Jeans into his own barn for the evening. She remembered to top up the horses' food and water before locking the stall door. Now, she had time to do something. Perhaps just a note would be alright for now? Maybe so. She plopped back down on her bed, once she made her way in from Blue Jean's barn and picked up a spare notebook that she always kept in her nightstand drawer.

_Lilly,_

_I am so sorry! I know that might not mean much, but you know how I can just… go off without even thinking sometimes. As the rest of the evening progressed, I thought about how you were just trying to look out for me and my seemingly decaying health. I appreciate that now, I swear I do. I'm not asking for forgiveness, because what I said was pretty harsh. But I do have to say this:_

_Roses are red, and violets are blue. I'll never find a friend more true to me, than you. _

_(Sweet niblets, I hope Oliver didn't over read that… if he did… here's one for him)_

_Roses are red, some tulips are pink… I've tasted your cooking, and boy does it stink. XD Love ya Ollie!_

_I do hope that Oliver can forgive me too. I don't even know what happened. It's almost like, I wasn't even myself. I obviously was, but it felt like I wasn't. Ughh, it's sooo hard to explain._

_Anyway, I love you guys, and I'm so sorry about everything._

_Love always,  
Miley_

::(H-M)::

It was later into the evening. Lilly knew that she'd be in a heap load of trouble for not doing her homework tonight, but she had so much that was residing on her mind that it made thinking absolutely impossible for her. Actually, a headache would be more probable than her doing homework, especially with thoughts of Miley. It wasn't so bad, the fact that she wanted to help her friend instead of watch her slip away, was it? If that was the case, why didn't she feel that she did the right thing? Oliver glanced up at his girlfriend from his Chemistry text book; he knew that she hadn't been able to think about anything else other than the fight that had broken out between the two once best friends just a little while ago. It was a shame to have witnessed something like that. But Oliver had to admit, Lilly was the one side of the argument that _was_ right. She just didn't want Miley to end up more sick, or to have her condition worsen because Lilly didn't want to break _one_ promise by speaking up. He knew that if that would have happened, Lilly would blame herself for the rest of her life. That wasn't fair nor was it something that he wanted to see her go through. "Lillypop, baby come here." She glanced over at Oliver, who had set aside his own homework for her and she crawled over to where he was on the carpeted flooring of his own home. She shifted over to lie on his chest and he welcomed her with arms wide open for her and only her. Lilly always felt so safe in his arms. "It's not your fault you know." She let out a soft sigh as she played with his hoodie draw strings, lightly flipping them about. Knowing her as well as he did, Oliver had a feeling that she was only playing around with the hoodie strings, to try and focus her mind on what she wanted to say next, whilst keeping her hands quite busy. It was something she did a lot. Fidget and stammer in nervousness.

"Yeah, I know that… but I just feel so bad Oliver. I mean really. That is no way to end a friendship, on a bad note like that. Ending a friendship if you're going away to college or something would be on a lot better terms than how we left it." She told him with a slight sniffle attached. He truly didn't like to see her cry. It was something that he didn't like. In Oliver's opinion, she was too beautiful to cry. It didn't become her. Not one bit.

"Hey, here's an idea… why don't you… I don't know, what is it girls do now? Write her a little note or letter to tell her how you feel? Tell her a couple times more how much you care about her and love her? I think that might smooth things over between you two. Your friendship… _our_ friendship is too cherishable to ever come undone. We each need one another. Three best friends for life. C'mon Lills, what do you say?" Lilly personally _loved_ the idea. She'd make sure to pour out her heart and soul into this note.

"I'll write one if you do." She requested softly. He shifted his gaze from the ceiling down to her pretty eyes of a gorgeous hue. He brought himself down to her lips and captured them ever so gently into a familiar embrace.

"Of course I will." It didn't take them long to write their notes, seal them up and decide that they'd plop them in her locker the following day, which would be a Wednesday. They couldn't just not make up with their best friend. Maybe then she'd see the light too and then see it in her heart to forgive all that's been said and done? They could only hope.

::(H-M)::


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N: Thank you so very much for the reviews! It's excellent to see that there's more interest in this story than when it was first put up. Also, I'm sorry for the wait and slight delay, my co – writer has been quite busy with her own writings and such so it's sometimes hard from her to bounce from story to story as she has a few going at the moment. But I'm glad that she's doing this for me and I can't wait to hear what you've got to say, so here's the next chapter and please do enjoy it. Don't forget to put your thoughts and opinions in a review as well! =D )**_

**The Beginning of The End?  
Chapter Nine: Ordinary Girl**

Miley sighed as she walked over to where her locker was in the hallway. She hadn't heard from Lilly or Oliver since they left last night. Where could they have gone? She didn't want to lose her best friends, especially since she had voiced the side of the argument which was wrong in the first place. She shouldn't have been so quick to push her own friends away. When it came right down to it, they were a good portion of all she had. There was her father and brother of course, but when it came to _Miley's_ life, her friends were a huge portion of her and held a great emotional bond within her heart. _Hannah's_ life was slightly different, because she had all of that, _plus_ her fans. Mind you, without the fans, she'd be nothing. So she owed them a lot too. That was exactly the reason why she had to do this tour. She had to and she would even if it killed her. They deserved the appreciation and they'd get it.

Just as she opened her locker door, a note came fluttering out and touched the tiled flooring. She picked it up and studied it for a moment. It didn't seem like a threatening letter, but the only way she'd find out would be to start opening it. So, Miley unfolded the slightly crumpled note and read the contents:

_Miley,_

_Words can't describe how much Oliver and I both love you. We love you to pieces. It's good to see that you understood the importance of me blurting out what I did and y'know, I was going to come to you first to ask if it would be okay to let Oliver in on things, but he got to me first. But let's just put this behind us, okay? We miss you and besides, you weren't going to let us sit at the 'Loser's Table' all by ourselves, now were you? Exactly. ;) Well, you have officially been handed our forgiveness on a gold platter. Can't wait to see you Miles. Talk to you soon!_

_Actually, just text me XD_

_Love lots,_

_Lilly_

Miley couldn't help but to smile at the note she held in her hands from her best friend, Lilly Truscott. The fact that she had found it in her heart to forgive, had to be the best feeling in the world. _"True friend… we're here 'til the end."_ Miley spun around to find none other than Oliver behind her, of course he'd have to go and sing that to her. It may have seemed to anyone else just a silly song that some random kid in the hallway was singing, but to Miley it meant _so_ much more, especially with Oliver singing it to her. "I missed you Miley and you can bet that Lilly did too." It probably took her a time span of seconds to go from where she was standing to pulling Oliver into a big, friendly bear hug. Man, she had really missed him and it hadn't even been a full twenty four hours.

"I never meant to push you guys away. Please don't ever let me do that again. I need my best friends with me." All he could do was hug her tightly. There's no way Miley would ever be able to get rid of him and her both. Even if they did just have a falling out. They'd be there for her no matter what. Nothing or no one could stop those three from being the best of friends ever.

"Never. You can't get rid of us that easily." He told her with a chuckle. Sure he was supposed to be going to the bathroom, but this was a situation in dire need of a best friend for life. "Y'know, that strangely reminds me, are you coming to the big Homecoming dance this Friday?" Judging by the expression she had just given him, Oliver would have guessed that 'No' she wasn't coming, but someone else was…

"_I'm_ not… but Hannah is. At special request of the Principal's daughter I believe." Alright, so maybe things were looking up after all? Surely they would with the one and only Hannah Montana there. "There might be someone else or another act there too. I'm not too sure. I think Miss Montana is the main star though." This, would be the start of an amazing weekend. One they were all sure to spend together.

::(H-M)::

"So, are you coming to the Homecoming dance?" Amber asked Miley, almost eagerly as they just so happened to be standing beside one another within the cafeteria line up. "I heard it's going to be the bomb. Of course, most dances here are. Not to mention, we're all seniors so it'll be that much more awesome." She stated with a seemingly innocent smile. Miley then remembered what her dad had told her. He told her to make sure to try and come up with a consistent excuse as to why she couldn't attend the upcoming dance, seeing as Hannah was going to be there and all.

"Actually, I'm not going to that," The brunette stated rather quickly as she tried to rack up an idea for an excuse as to why she wouldn't be making it to this dance. It was a lot trickier than it seemed, to think on the spot like that. "I'm going away with my family this weekend, so I won't be able to come to the dance." Miley actually glanced into Amber's eyes and noticed a little bit of a hurt emotion as she gave her excuse. Just why exactly would she be feeling some degree of hurt? It was Miley who wasn't going to the dance, not her. What was up exactly?

"Ah, I see. Alright then. I was just hoping that maybe we could hang out at the dance or something but if you're not going, that's cool. I guess I'll see you around." She was just about to take off with her tray in hand but suddenly, she stopped and looked back at her 'ex' best friend. "You do know that you can talk to me if you need to, right Miles?" The way Amber said her nickname almost sent shivers down her spine. Were they really that tight of friends before grade school? Hmm, perhaps it was possible.

"Yeah, I know that." As long as Amber left smiling, that's what kept Miley happy. Of course there would always be that bit of mistrust because of how mean she had been to her over the course of her high school years, but there was also that side of her that couldn't help but to trust what Amber was saying to her. Oh what should a girl do?

::(H-M)::

"So, is Hannah almost ready?" Lilly asked impatiently that Friday evening. It always took her best friend _forever_ to get ready. Then again, a pop star always had to look their best. "I know you've got to look good and all, but seriously! C'mon out already, I bet you look - " Lilly's jaw dropped when she saw her best friend, well her superstar alter – ego come out of her special closet dressed to the nine's and back again.

"You like it?" The blond locks, of the wig, were in curls that cascaded down to the center of her back, she had a beautiful smokey eyed look accompanied with some au natural lip gloss to make her full, plump lips shimmer. She spun around in her black colored silk, knee – length dress. It bunched a little by her hip, the right side to be more specific, and flowed down accordingly all the way down to just underneath her knees. For shoes, she wore four inch strappy, rhinestone studded heels that sparkled and shined just as much as she did. With a few bangles for her wrists and glamorous dangling earrings, a couple rings here and there and boom, she was ready to go.

"I love it. It looks more like Hannah's going on a date instead of singing at a high school dance though, don't you think?" Lilly inquired as she watched her friend glance at herself in the mirror some more, studying how she looked, which was gorgeous. "Then again, it _is_ a dance I suppose." She answered herself, leaving Miley – or Hannah rather, to smile widely.

"That's right, and Hannah's gonna bring the roof down. Let's go!" The limo was waiting for Hannah, whilst Oliver was going to take Lilly to the dance by means of his _own_ vehicle. "By the way, you look beautiful Lilly." Miley truthfully voiced to her best friend, leaving the other to blush at her own simple, hot pink colored strapless, tight fitting dress. Which only came down to just above her knees. Her long blond locks having been swept up into a loosely yet elegantly made up – do. Courtesy of Miley. The theme to this Homecoming dance was 'Formal' after all, so why not do it up in style?

"Thanks. Now let's get going." Tonight, would be a great night. Nothing but good feelings were sifting through out each adolescent's mind.

::(H-M)::

"Welcome students of Seaview High." Their beloved principal began, adjusting the microphone to appropriate height. "This is the first dance of the year and to start things off with a bang, I've managed to successfully invite not only one, but two guest performers! We have Hannah Montana in the school tonight, as well as a group I'm sure you're all familiar with, The Jonas Brothers. So, please do sit tight because it's going to be an amazing evening ahead of you. Please do enjoy yourselves above all else, behave and have great fun." With that announcement the dance was officially started. Many of the students were mingling with one another. Some were gossiping whilst others were just chit chatting. Most were having a great time. All were actually. There was a little bit of hesitation backstage though, seeing as there was little room to prepare for such a performance. "Ouch, oh sweet niblets, I am so sorry." The blond pop singer had frantically stated as she helped pick up a microphone and its accessories. Just then her eyes caught the gaze of an amazingly warm pair of brown eyes.

"Oh hey, don't be sorry. I mean, maybe if we hadn't have bumped into one another, I'd never have gotten to see you this close." He blurted nervously as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly. "You really are more beautiful in person. The pictures are nice and all, but there's nothing more breathtaking than standing right here, in front of you." Her mouth had only dropped a little bit. Which was a good thing, otherwise that might not have been such an attractive sight. Blech.

"That's so sweet of you to say such great things about me. You're not too bad yourself." She giggled with a rather flirtatious wink attached. "I'm M – uh, Hannah." The way he smiled made her very knees weak and she had only ever read about that kind of feeling within stories. _Romance_ stories. Could this be something so much more than what she was taking for granted here?

"I'm hot and you're Nick… no I mean, I'm Nick and you're – well, I mean you are but… oh wow. I'm so sorry." He tried to explain with a couple laughs of his own. Well, if that was how _not_ to impress a girl, he certainly would have scored there. "I'm Nick… and you make me speechless. Clearly. It's nice to see you, again. We had met previously, quite awhile ago though, I didn't think you'd remember me all that well." She just smiled, it was so cute to see that guys really could be nervous too and not all self – absorbed as some could be.

"Well I didn't mean to make you speechless, my bad." Just as they were about to indulge in some _real_ conversation, they had to be pulled their different ways, to perform of course.

"_I'm hot, you're cold. You go around, like you know… who I am but you don't. You got me on my toes. I'm slippin' into the lava, and I'm tryna keep from going under, baby you turn the temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up with you baby."_

::(H-M)::


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N: Well, I'm sad to say that there wasn't many reviews for the last chapter and reviews are what inspires an author, so if you liked it, please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions within it. =D Also, this chapter is an early Holiday gift for you all from myself and wonderful co - writer, so I really do hope that you enjoy this. Thanks again!)**_

**The Beginning of The End?  
Chapter Ten: Here Without You**

"_I fell (I fell), so fast (so fast) I can't hold myself, back. High heels (high heels), red dress (red dress) all by yourself, gotta catch my breath. I'm slippin' into the lava and I'm tryna keep from going under. Baby you turn the temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burning up, burning up with you baby. Walk in the room. All I can see is you (oh). Starin' me down… I know ya feel it too. I'm slippin' into the lava and I'm tryna keep from going under. Baby you turn the temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burning up, burning up with you baby. I'm slippin' into the lava and I'm tryna keep from going under. Baby you turn the temperature hotter, 'cause I'm burning up, burning up with you baby. Burnin' up, burnin' up with you baby…"_

It wasn't until she was called upon, that she had come out of her complete daze that she was in. "So, what'd you think?" Nick had asked her, of course hoping for a great response, but even if she didn't give one, it was music. It was unique to the creator as well as to the fans. They were what kept an artist and / or group going, they truly did. She grinned, her shining lips almost taking his very breath away. Actually everything about her was probably the cause of that.

"It's a great song. Whoever it was meant for is lucky to have such an admirer." 'Hannah' told him, biting her lip in anticipation towards the next statement that would come out of his mouth. It was kind of a funny thought, but she had never really cared about what someone would say next so much before. That was definitely new. But new was a good thing. A very good thing.

"Well, I do believe they are. Even if y'know, I'm not quite sure who it's for just yet, but I think you've given me quite a big clue as to who it might be for." He told her with a smile, quickly glancing her up and down. Of course he was a respectful young man, but he truly couldn't help but to notice how, hot she looked. Wow. She literally took his breath away. No other girl had really done that to him before.

"Well, it looks like it's show time for me… will you be around after my song?" He nodded sheepishly and blushed, and she smiled radiantly. "Perfect." It wasn't long before 'Hannah' was handed a rhinestone studded microphone and she made her way up to the set – up stage for her to perform. "Hey Seaview High, how y'all doin' tonight?" She exclaimed excitedly. Of course the crowd was just as enthusiastic as she was, which was how she could tell that it would be a good night for everyone. "Are you ready to blow the roof off of this place?" After a loud thunderous applause she knew that they were more than ready. "Have you ever, just started falling for someone and… liked it? I've got just the song for that situation." The blond popstar glanced back at her band and the music began right then and there.

"Great, so she's already seeing someone else?" Nick question aloud to himself, his heart taking a bit of a plummet toward his stomach, until another blond girl abruptly made her presence known.

"No, no she's not seeing anyone." Nick raised his right eyebrow in question, how would a student know who Hannah Montana was dating? It was a rather puzzling thought. "It would be all over the tabloids, duh…" Lilly covered up nervously. He blushed and had to admit that it was most likely true. If Hannah Montana was seeing someone, it would have been plastered all over magazines and such. So perhaps she was single? And if she was, was she ready to mingle, specifically with him? Oh how he hoped so.

_"Smooth talkin', so rockin'. He's got everything that a girl's wantin'. Guitar cutie and he plays it groovy. And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid. I think I'm really fallin' for his smile. Yeah butterflies when he says my name… hey! He's got somethin' special. He's got somethin' special and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got somethin' special. He's got somethin' special. I can hardly breathe; somethin's tellin' me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one, he could be the one. He could be the one, he could be the one. He could be the one." _To see her perform was quite amazing. Nick himself felt rather, star struck actually. She seemed like such a down to earth girl and then for her to get all up on stage with fans calling out her name, she seemed so grateful for every fan she had. _"He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'. Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and I'm goin' crazy about him lately. And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin'. Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe; he really blows me away… hey! He's got somethin' special. He's got somethin' special and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got somethin' special. He's got somethin' special. I can hardly breathe; somethin's tellin' me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one, he could be the one. He could be the one, he could be the one. He could be the one." _Even if she was tired, she didn't show it at all. She just brushed it off with a smile and a heavy blush caressed her cheeks as she glanced at Nick and went back to her song. _"And he's got a way of makin' me feel, like everything I do is perfectly fine. The stars are aligned when I'm with him and I'm so into it! He's got somethin' special. He's got somethin' special and when he's lookin' at me I wanna get all sentimental. He's got somethin' special. He's got somethin' special. I can hardly breathe; somethin's tellin' me maybe he could be the one. He could be the one, he could be the one. He could be the one, he could be the one. He could be the one." _She smiled out upon her crowd and then she gave a small wave to Nick which caused his brothers to tease him about how he was more 'red' in the face than a fire truck. "You're all amazing! I think I've got another song up my sleeve before giving the DJ a chance to shine, so here goes nothing and I hope you enjoy it. It might take you back though; I know it definitely takes me back." She lightly joked with a giggle and smile as her band took care of the music once again.

"Man, she's amazing. I mean… wow." Nick stated breathlessly. He couldn't even take his eyes off of her shimmery black dress, nor her back - side. She began to get into the music and dance a little bit before opening her mouth to sing.

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster in the school hallway just to get next to you. Some days I spend a little time in the morning just to impress you. Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this and you're not seein' what you're missin' on the outside shyin' away, on the inside dyin' to say… I'm unusual not so typical, way too smart to be waitin' around. Tai Chi practicin', snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car and I might even be a rockstar!" _It seemed like Miss Montana had some endless energy, the way she danced and jammed out on stage. Of course little did anyone else know, she felt quite exhausted but knew she had to keep going for the fans. _"Sometimes I wish when the phone rings that it would be you sayin', 'Let's hang out' and then you confess that there's somethin' special between us, why don't we find out? You don't even know me, guess you don't need me. Why you not seein' what you're missin'? On the outside shyin' away, but on the inside dyin' to say… I'm unusual not so typical, way too smart to be waitin' around. Tai Chi practicin', snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car and I might even be a rockstar. If you only knew the real me, I might even be a rockstar. I'm tellin' you that we are meant to be, now wouldn't it be nice if you could see that I really am a rockstar, yeah, yeah. Woo! Yeah, I really am a rockstar! A rockstar. I'm unusual not so typical, way too smart to be waitin' around. Tai Chi practicin', snowboard champion, I could fix the flat on your car… rockin' wherever we are, yeah, yeah. 'Cause I really am a rockstar! 'Cause I really am a rockstar! I am a rockstar… whoa, yeah." _She gave another genuine smile and exited off the stage, where she grinned even bigger when she found Nick once again.

"Hey 'Rockstar'." He greeted with a smile, and of course another blush. Although 'Hannah' couldn't help but to notice how amazing a blush looked upon his face.

"Hey 'Guitar Cutie'." She returned the nice greeting, with a wink attached. "So I was wondering, if maybe you wanted to hang out for a little bit… since I'm done what I planned to do for the evening and such… unless you have other plans?" Nick shook his head in a negative response right away.

"Of course not, I'd love to spend some time with you. Let's go enjoy the dance, backstage here anyway." He knew that if they both went out there, they'd probably be trampled by their adoring fans. So, he outstretched his hand at that very moment when a nice slow song came through from the speakers. The blond glanced over to see none other than Lilly giving her two thumbs up as she was standing by the DJ's booth. Just then, Nick cleared his throat and cracked a smirk that melted her completely. "Hey, I'm Nick and I was just wondering if you'd like to share a dance with me?" 'Hannah' blushed and smiled, the only thing she could do was nod her head and she was whisked into a soft, gentle embrace within his arms. The song playing became nothing more than a background whilst they exchanged gazes, blushes and smiles.

_"… I'm here without you baby, but you're still on my lonely mind. I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time. I'm here without you baby, but you're still with me in my dreams. But tonight girl, it's only you and me."_

::(H-M)::


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

_**(A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews this story has received! Although I'd love to see some more, just so I know the interest in the story is still present. So if you liked it, leave a review. ^_^ I would like to thank my wonderful co – writer, 'yamisangel101' for helping me organize and make this story happen. I hope you enjoy this chapter.)**_

**The Beginning of The End?  
Chapter Eleven: Right Where I Belong**

"What do you mean you didn't get to go through with your plans?" Lilly inquired backstage, it was the end of the night and Hannah – well Miley now, didn't get a chance to leave the facility with her 'Guitar Cutie'. She wanted to, but had to rush to the bathroom because of another nosebleed. So naturally Robby covered up for her, but Nick left his cellular number so he could keep in contact with Miss Hannah, because he truly did want to see her again. She came back from the bathroom, her look still all about Hannah, her blond locks still on and everything. But she just looked exhausted. It was a good thing she did get to talk to the principal's daughter – who was indeed a very big Hannah fan.

Now it was time to go home and just relax. Get some well deserved rest and she definitely needed it. "C'mon Bud, let's get home. Good thing it's the weekend, you can rest up before you have to head back to school." If it was one thing she did not want to think about – it was school. Ughh.

"Dad, can you _not _bring up school? Thanks, I'd appreciate it." She told her father with a hint of annoyance in her voice, but he knew she meant it with love. But she was right, who wanted school to be brought up when the weekend was just starting? Not many. So he decided to leave it at that, although he was a bit worried with what she was battling at the moment. They _had_ to get this looked into and he knew it. For now though, it was time to get home and have some rest and relaxation.

::(H-M)::

_Hey, how are you? Sorry if it's too late, I can't sleep. =) – Guitar Cutie_

Miley rolled over within her bed and she reached over for her cell phone. It was only about eleven thirty at night, but that wasn't too late. Not overly anyway. But she just was feeling so tired that staying up and hanging out with Lilly was a chore when most times it never was so she resorted to having a nap. She gave a smile and began texting back.

_You too? Ahahah, well I did have a nap so I'm kinda wired now. =P I'm alright… don't feel right though and I don't know why. – Rockstar ;)_

She sat up, with her blankets and pillows all surrounding her. Miley felt quite cozy and didn't want to leave her bed, at all. So she decided to wait around for another text, which surprisingly came very quickly.

_Ah, I've had some nights like that haha, I think tonight is one of them. . Aww, well maybe you should get that checked into? It sounds like it could be something more, beyond what you may think. A medical professional's opinion never hurts anyway. =) – Guitar Cutie_

Miley thought about what Nick had just sent her in that text message. He was right – she wasn't feeling at her best and so a professional's opinion on the matter wouldn't hurt to say the least, so perhaps he was right? She began to reply right away.

_Aww, well hopefully you can get swung around aha. Y'know, I think you're right. So, you're a genius and cute to boot? ;) – Rockstar ;)_

She couldn't help but to wear a rather flirtatious smile as she sent that slightly risky text. It wasn't often she did something like that, but maybe this time it will be totally worth it?

_I will… eventually. Ahahah *blushes* well thank you! And perhaps I am… but you're pretty darn cute yourself. ;) but hey, when you do go to get checked out, keep me posted? – Guitar Cutie_

Miley couldn't help but to blush herself, he was such a cutie! Well she definitely wanted to see him again now, but knew that she had bigger things to take care of first. Much bigger things, first of all would be her reply to that.

_You'd best. Ahaha you're very welcome, and thank you kind sir. ^_^ Oh, well sure I'll keep you posted if you really want to be aha, text me whenever. =) – Rockstar ;)_

The brunette gently tossed her blankets aside and swung her feet over the side of her bed, her cellular device still in hand. She felt rather warm and that wasn't exactly a good thing. She was about to get up when suddenly she felt a vibration in her hand.

_As you are very welcome. =) Oh of course I want to, I've been thinking about you a lot and I'd love that, expect me to text you out of the blue. Although I'm going to try to hit the hay, so I'll text you soon okay? – Guitar Cutie_

A gentle smile crossed her face as she replied with an, 'No problem and I can't wait' accompanied with a grinning smiley face. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter when he so much as text her back, it was amazing. But then, Miley knew that she had to take care of something and she had to do it _right_ now. So she then found herself leaving her bedroom, knocking on her father's bedroom door and giving him a big hug when he did. "Dad… I think we need to go to the hospital, this can't wait any longer, really it can't." Robby's eyes widened, but he knew that she was right. So now, he excused himself to get dressed, while Miley was still in her PJ's, and then after Miley made her way down the stairs, Robby quickly let Lilly know just what was happening and of course Lilly wanted to be there for Miley and didn't care, she'd be right beside her every step of the way.

::(H-M)::

"Hello there Miley," Dr. Hanson greeted the young teenager. Miley was rather surprised to see her family doctor here at the hospital. "As a doctor, I have to do a certain amount of hours at the hospital as well as at my own practice, but let's just have another talk here about what's going on. How are you feeling?" Miley gave a bit of a shrug; her condition hadn't really changed much since she talked to her last. Nosebleeds once or twice since then, fatigued… still though, she knew this wasn't right.

"Well, I haven't really changed since we've talked last to be honest. I've had a couple nosebleeds since then… I've felt all fatigued and tired, which isn't normally me." Dr. Hanson nodded as Miley stated her facts, but was surprised when Miley let out a bit of a yelp and placed her hands on her right leg. "Oww. That hurts like hell!" She exclaimed through gritted teeth. Miley was lightly coached to take deep, calming breaths to get through the paining episode. It seemed rather bizarre actually, but it wasn't too long, maybe roughly fifteen minutes before the pain left, subsided. Leaving a very baffled Miley.

"I have suspicions of what it might be, from what you've told me now and previously, as well as having looked into it in my spare time. So Miley, Mr. Stewart, I'd like you to take a moment to sign these documents. I'd like to take a sample of your blood and bone marrow to rule out suspicions. It's quite a simple procedure really; it's called a 'Blood and Bone Marrow Aspiration'. I'll give you a few moments to read over the forms and I'll be right back." Miley watched as her doctor walked away and her gaze shifted over to her father, who was signing the forms.

"This is needed baby girl, I'm sorry. We need to find out what's going on – hopefully it's nothing, but if it's not we need to know." Miley nodded in silence, what else could she do? It wasn't like she could fight this, not now. Oh how she wished she could text Nick right at this moment, his gentle words would soothe her, even if it was through text messaging.

"I know daddy, I know. I just want this to be over." If it was anything he wanted to do – it was take all of his little girl's pain and suffering away, but he couldn't. It wasn't something he could possibly do, even though he'd give anything to do so.

"Alright then, are we ready to get started?" Dr. Hanson asked after taking the appropriate papers from Robby Ray, she was about ready to begin.

::(H-M)::

"Oww, daddy it hurts." Miley slightly whined, as she referred to her left hip. She let out a sigh, here she was stretched out on the sofa after being jabbed and had her blood and bone marrow sucked through this tube like syringe. That was the Bone Marrow Aspiration they had to do and in their words, 'To rule out possibilities' but Miley had a feeling that things were never as they seemed. They were trying to test for something specific – but just what was it?

"I know baby girl, just relax yourself. You'll be alright." He told his daughter gently. It had bee three days since the aspiration and she wasn't in school – how could she be when it hurt to move? Lilly was bringing her homework thankfully, but even still. Just then, the silence was broken with the phone ringing. Robby got up himself and tended to it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Stewart, we have the test results back and we need to speak with Miley, as soon as possible." That was Doctor Hanson phoning. There were slight traces of worry within her voice, which only made Robby's stomach churn. "Just head over to my office."

"Of course doctor, we'll be there."

::(H-M)::

There was something different about being in her doctor's office this time. The atmosphere – something was just off. She didn't feel that warm welcome, it seemed rather cold. Unwelcoming. Miley shook off those feelings and gave a smile as she met up with Dr. Hanson. She was astonished, but for _once_ her doctor didn't give a regular smile back. What was going on? "I'm terribly sorry Miss Stewart, but you don't have strep throat at all. We misdiagnosed. What you have, is far worse my dear." Miley glanced over at her father, who tried to give a warm smile, but it didn't come out so well.

"Well then, what do I have?" Miley could've sworn that she saw a tear or two getting ready to well in her father's eyes.

"Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia."

_**The  
End**_

_**(A/N: Before you get all worked up, calm down ahahah, there is a sequel planned for this story and yes – it will solve many unanswered questions and so on. So no worries! But be on the look out for the sequel coming to a page near you! :) Thank you all very much for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting. It means a lot to both myself, madeline2011 and my co – writer yamisangel101. Stay tuned and thank you once again!)**_


End file.
